Son frère
by clarkeblake8
Summary: Une nouvelle fan fiction où Clarke contrairement à d'habitude est ennemie avec Octavia, mais craque pour son frère Bellamy ! Sauf que problème, Bellamy lui est amoureux d'Echo l'amie de Clarke ! Donc voilà une petite histoire bellarke !:) A plus et commentez !
1. Chapter 1

bonjour les filles ! Je vais écrire une fanfiction encore une fois, mais qui risque de vous perturber un peu au debut :)

Clarke trainait des pieds en rentrant dans sa classe. Elle avait repéré une place qui lui convenait, au fond près de la fenêtre et s'y diriga machinalement. Mais au dernier moment, la fille qu'elle détestait le plus sur Terre, Octavia Blake, posa son sac sur la table et jeta un regard de défi à Clarke, qui comprit qu'il n'était même pas utile d'insister. Et dire qu'elles avaient été les meilleurs amies du monde ! Il y a longtemps, très longtemps. Avant, Clarke connaissait la maison d' Octavia par coeur, et s'entendait très bien avec sa famille. Octavia passait aussi son temps chez Clarke et admirait beaucoup Jake, le père qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Comment en étaient-elles arrivées à se détester ? Pour une stupide histoire de garçon. Lorsque Finn Collins avait demandé à Clarke de sortir avec lui, elle avait accepté sans hesiter et sans penser une seule seconde que Finn avait déja une copine depuis qu'il était tout petit, Raven Reyes l'amie d'enfance d'Octavia. Finn ne lui avait rien dit sur elle et Clarke ignorait son existence jusqu'à ce que Raven apparaisse. Octavia en avait beaucoup voulu à Clarke d'avoir fait souffrir son amie, et ne l'avait jamais pardonnée. Raven ne lui en voulait plus et essayait toujours de les réconcillier mais depuis 3 ans, la haine entre Clarke et Octavia avait empiré et elles n'avaient plus grand chose en commun. Raven restait amie avec Octavia mais était toujours le plus sympatique possible avec Clarke, mais jamais elles ne pourraient être totalement amies, après ce qu'elle avaient vécu ensemble.

Clarke choisit alors une autre table et s'y installa. Une fille brune et très jolie ne lui demanda pas son avis et posa se affaires à côté des siennes.

\- Salut ! Je crois qu'on est parties pour se supporter toute l'année donc je voudrais que c soit clair rentre nous ! Je n'ai jamais mes affaires donc on partagera la même trousse, je n'ai pas non plus de montre donc je regarderais la tienne et j'ai une tendance à copier ma voisine donc ne t'étonnes pas si je te vole tes réponses. Sinon je suis ouverte à la discute ok ?

Clarke fut surprise par le ton autoritaire de la fille mais cela ne lui deplut pas, elle était même contente qu'un fille avac autant de caractère se soit assise à côté d'elle.

\- Clarke Griffin. J'accepte les conditions d'utilisations. dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Echo Mont-Weather ! Maintenant tu m'excuse mais j'ai un truc à dire à la fille de derrière !

Elle se retourna vers Octavia qui riait avec Mel Gibson, une idiote.

\- Bonjour !

\- Bonjour. répondit Octavia avant de reporter son attention sur Mel.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui ça va ! répondit Octavia surprise et à la limite de l'agacement.

\- Moi non ! Clarke Griffin et moi on voudrait parler mais on arrive pas à s'entendre ! Donc maintenant vous allez rapidement la fermer parceque je vous préviens je suis ceinture noire et j'ai horreur d'être énervée d'accord ?

\- D'accord ! chuchotta Mel.

Octavia la frappa dans le dos et regarda Echo droit dans les yeux.

\- Non ! On fait ce qu'on a envie de faire et quand on veut ! On n'a pas besoin de Clarke Griffin et de toi pour nous dire quoi faire ! Surtout elle !

\- Elle ? dit Echo en se levant. Octavia aussi se redressa mais elle était beaucoup moins grande, ce qui la rendait ridicule.

\- Oui elle !

\- Elle ? Elle s'appelle Clarke et je vois pas pourquoi elle pourrait pas te remettre à ta place, t'en aurais bien besoin ma pauvre !

Elle retourna à sa place, s'assit à côté de Clarke comme si rien ne s'était passé et reprit la conversation. Clarke était... impressionnée. Cette fille géante avait tenu tête à Octavia, ce que personne dans la classe n'avait jamais osé faire. Echo était incroyable et Clarke fut ravie de cette rencontre. Elle remarqua alors le regard appuyé d'une autre jeune fille brune sur elle. Lexa Trikru, la meilleure de la classe. On avait plusieurs fois parlé à Clarke de cette Lexa Trikru, une belle jeune fille étonnament intelligente pour son âge, qui repoussait systématiquement tous ceux qui voulaient devenir amis avec elle, et encore plus les garçons qui tentaient de la séduire. Ce regard mit Clarke très mal-à-l'aise mais le sourire qu'elle vit apparaitre sur les lèvres de la jeune fille lui réchauffa le coeur, aussi elle sourit aussi. Son attention se reporta sur Echo qui avait déjà commencé un dessin, alors que le cours venait à peine de commencer.

\- Essaye d'assouplir ton poignet ! chuchotta Clarke. C'est plus facile pour tirer des lignes et tu verras qu'elles vont se faire toutes seules ! Echo, leva les yeux vers Clarke. Visiblement, elle n'aimait pas recevoir des critiques, mais Clarke vit qu'elle le fit quand même. Son dessin avait beaucoup gagné. Le poignet libre s'exprimait seul et le dessin prenait forme sous les coups de crayon précis et gracieux d'Echo. Un magnifique papillon multicolore. Voila ce qu'Echo dessinait. Clarke était fascinée par tant de talent et n'écouta pas une minute de son cours de maths. Les deux filles parlèrent beaucoup et apprirent à faire connaissance. Echo arrivait du Texas où vivaient ses parents et ses 4 frères. Clarke compris aussitôt d'où lui venait cette grande liberté et ce franc-parlé de la fille unique de la famille, éprise d'espace et de nature. Elle avait probablement du apprendre à faire face à ses frères, à leur répondre et à savoir rendre leurs coups. Clarke avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un frère. Elle en avait deux mais ce n'était pas vraiment ses frères, seulement les enfants de sa mère rt de son beau-père. Jake avait 4 ans et Mark 1 ans. Ils étaient adorables mais Clarke ne pouvait pas parler avec eux comme elle le voudrait. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment plaisanter avec eux, où leur parler de ses problèmes. Clarke avait bien une idée du genre de frère qu'elle voudrait. Un homme grand, brun, un poil moqueur mais qui avait l'âme tendre et protectrice. Clarke effaça le sourir qui naissait sur ses lèvres à l'évocation de son frère imaginaire. Elle savait bien à qui elle pensait, elle le voyait rire et parler, Il était vivant dans son esprit, mais elle devait s'interdire de penser à Lui. Elle devait le chasser de son esprit car penser à lui ne la mènerait à rien, il était impossible d'imaginer un rapprochement entre eux. Le frère auquel elle pensait en cet instant était le frère de quelqu'un d'autre. Le frère de celle dont elle avait toujours été jalouse. Ce frère là était inaccessible, elle devait en trouver un autre. Elle balaya la classe des yeux. Kyle Wick ? Physiquement peut-être. Il était blond et grand, l'air sympatique. Mais Clarke le connaissait, c'était un gamin. Jasper Jordan ? En ce moment même il ronflait. Non, pas Japser Jordan. Monty Green ? Il versait sa cartouche d'encre dans le creux du dos de Jasper, la dispersant dans son pantalon. Il était mignon, mais non ! Nate Miller ? un vantard trop sûre de lui qui se mettait en danger pour impressionner les autres. Non ! Dax Himphrey ? Le petit garçon à sa maman, non merci ! Clarke ne continua pas son tour, elle en avait assez vu. Le frère qu'elle voulait n'était pas dans cette classe. Il avait 4 ans de plus qu'elle et decait attentivement un cours deux étages au dessus d'elle.

Elle fut coupée de sa rêverie par Echo qui lui tappait le coude. Elle montra fièrement son dessin à Clarke qui failli laisser échapper un cri devant un aussi beau dessin.

\- Echo tu es vraiment douée ! Tu devrais venir à mon cours de dessin, mon prof t'adorerais !

\- Vraiment ? Merci Clarke c'est sympa !

La cloche sonna et les filles rangèrent leurs affaires pour aller déjeuner. En sortant, Echo se prit les pieds dans un sac qui trainait et tomba violemment contre un bureau.

\- Quelqu'un ! Hurla Clarke.

Que quelqu'un l'aide !

Personne ne répondit à son appel alors elle enjamba son amie et traversa le couloir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle ne voyait qu'une seule personne capable de l'aider. Il devait sûrement être deux etages au dessus. Elle courut et arriva dans son couloir, demandant à tous ceux autour d'elle, où il était. Finalement elle le vit assis avec deux garço s et deux filles dans une salle vide.

\- Viens ! Je t'en prie c'est urgent ! Une de mes amies est... blessée !

Elle vit sur son visage qu'il allait l'aider. Il tapa dans le dos de ses amis et suivit Clarke sans rien dire. Lorsqu'il approcha d'Echo, il la repositionna et tenta d'eponger le sang qui coulait sur sa joue.

\- Merci. Murmumra-t-elle faiblement. Clarke.

\- Ah non désolé mais là c'est pas Clarke ! répondit-t-il d'un air amusé.

Echo ouvrit faiblement les yeux et fixa Bellamy quelques instants avant de faire une petite remarque.

\- Dites donc ils sont mignonds les petits pompiers en plus.

\- Les bléssées aussi. chuchott-t-il.

Clarke seuntit une pointe violente la transperser de jalousie et remarque avec horreur le garçon saisir les mains d' Echo et la regarder temdrerement. Elle comprit et quelque chose en elle se cassa.

Donc voila une autre petite fan fiction ! dites moi ce que vous en pensez et ce que vous soubaitez pour la suite ?￢ﾘﾺ️


	2. Chapter 2

\- Alors Ec' ? Comment tu te sens ?

\- Bien. chuchotta-t-elle. Elle dormait à moitié sur son lit d'hôpital et Clarke se tenait près d'elle.

\- J'ai parlé à Monsieur Ferrers de toi et il me dit qu'il y a pas de problèmes pour que tu viennes à son cours.

\- Le dessin... Ce sera pas pour tout de suite. Et elle agita faiblement son poignet couvert d'un plâtre. Le poignet plus souple, tu parles ! Je venais de recevoir le meilleur conseil de ma vie en matière de dessin et je ne pourrais pas l'appliquer avant deux mois !

\- Moi je pourrais toujours dessiner sur ton plâtre si tu veux ! dit Clarke en souriant.

\- Oh oui ! J'ai horreur des plâtres blancs ! C'est le signe qu'on n'a pas d'amis.

Clarke éclata de rire. Cette Echo était géniale, pas une seule seconde elle s'était plainte de la douleur, elle l'avait tournée avec humour.

\- Tu as remercié le mec ?

\- Non. Clarke s'assombrit. Le mec. Mais pourquoi elle l'avait fait venir ? Maintenant il allait essayer de séduire Echo et Clarke resterait toujours la potiche de service qui tient la chandelle du garçon sur lequelle elle craque depuis ses 3 ans et de sa meilleur amie.

\- Fais-le s'il te plaît ! Il avait l'air gentil.

\- Oh ça oui il est gentil !

\- Ah oui ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

\- Rien ! Il est sympa ouais ! Et mignon en plus.

\- Très mignon ! Tu le connais bien ?

\- Non pas trop ! Je le voyais beaucoup petite mais plus maintenant.

\- Comment ça ?

Clarke soupira. C'était trop douloureux pour elle de penser à ça.

\- À cause de ma dispute avec Octavia. C'est son frère chéri.

\- Attends une minute ! Moi je me tole et toi tu vas chercher le frère d'Octavia Blake deux étages au dessus, auquel tu n'as pas parlé depuis que tu es petite !

\- Non ! Je sais pas... C'est la première personne à laquelle j'ai pensé ! Il est fort, il a des connaissances en secourisme, il sait quoi faire en cas d'urgence...

\- Je suis en plus de ça incroyablement beau !

La voix derrière elle fit sursauter Clarke. Elle sentit la main de Bellamy se poser sur son épaule et elle eut à ce contact un énorme frisson qu'elle tenta de dissimuler en se levant.

\- Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il à Echo.

\- Euh. Je vais ! Elle semblait mal à l'aise et ne savait pas quoi dire devant lui. Ce comportement agaça Clarke qui préféra tourner la tête vers la salle d'attente. Quelques camarades attendaient anxieusement des nouvelles d'Echo et Clarke alla les rassurer. Elle croisa le regard de Lexa qui se dirigea droit sur elle.

\- Clarke ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui merci ! C'est Echo qui s'est blessée !

\- Ah ouf ! Euh non pardon c'est horrible ! Mais bon... tu vois on m'avait dit que vous étiez toutes les deux parties à l'hôpital et je pensais que tu...

\- Non moi je n'ai rien ! Et Echo n'a pas grand chose non plus d'ailleurs. C'est gentil d'être venue en tous cas !

Lexa esquissa un sourire timide et à cet instant, Clarke la trouva plus jolie que d'habitude.

\- Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, ça te va mieux ! dit-elle rapidement.

Lexa paraissait troublée et Clarke s'en voulait déjà d'avoir dit ça. Lexa avait du très mal le prendre. Elle se gratta le front et la regarda d'un air gêné. Lexa comprit et se radoucit. Elle rit et retourna s'asseoir.

\- Clarke ?

La voix dans son dos lui fit oublier tous ses sentiments. Tout. Elle ne savait plus rien. Elle savait juste qu'elle adorait cette voix et qu'elle pourrait vivre de cette voix grave et douce. Elle adorait la manière avec laquelle il prononçait son prénom. C'était comme un souffle rauque mais tellement chaud. Elle se retourna et sentit ses joues s'enflammer en le voyant. "Il faut que je me calme. Il faut que j'arrête d'être comme ça dès que je le vois. Il faut que j'arrête. Je Dois être naturelle."

\- Bellamy !

\- Tu pourrais me donner le numero d'Echo ?

Clarke sentit son sang se glacer et comprit qu'elle n'aurait plus de problème pour dissimuler le rouge de ses joues, elle avait pâlie en moins d'une seconde.

\- Tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu vas t'évanouir ?

\- Je... vais... bien. Je... Je l'ai pas.

\- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- De son numero. Je l'ai pas. Je l'ai rencontrée aujourd'hui.

Il parraissait contrarié mais resta quand même auprès d'elle en voyant la paleur de ses joues. Avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il se passait, Clarke fut soulevée et se retrouva dans ses bras.

\- Princesse, je crois que tu as besoin de repos !

Elle aimait tellement qu'il l'appelle comme ça. Elle avait l'impression de redevenir une la petite fille qu'elle était quand elle le connaissait bien. Il l'appellait comme ça pour l'agacer et Clarke essayait de lui donner des coups en retour mais Bellamy avait toujours été plus agile et savait toujours les eviter. Elle détestait ce surnom avant, mais maintenant elle l'aimait. Il sonnait si bien sortant de sa bouche. Il la déposa sur une banquette et appuya sa tête sur un coussin.

Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des siens. Ils étaient si doux, si gentils, si forts. Mais aucune lueur d'amour n'y brillait. Seulement la compassion, l'amitié, la sécurité. Par dessus l'épaule de Bellamy, elle vit Lexa, le visage très pâle, la regarder l'air perdue. Elle ne comprenait sûrement pas pourquoi Clarke regardait Bellamy Blake avec ces yeux là. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'elle arrivait 13 ans trop tard, après Lui. Clarke ne voulait pas la blesser, elle aimait beaucoup Lexa et l'admirait pour ses nombreuses qualités, mais si elle devait un jour choisir quelqu'un entre Bellamy et Lexa, elle savait que son choix était fait depuis longtemps déjà, et que jamais elle ne changerait d'avis.

L'homme qu'elle voyait en face d'elle avait posé machinalement une main sur son ventre et elle s'amusa à jouer avec ses doigts, comme une petite fille.

\- Tu n'as pas changée ! dit-il d'un air absent.

\- J'éspère quand même que si ! J'ai quand même quelques années de plus !

\- Mais tu joues toujours avec mes doigts. Tu rougis toujours quand tu es gênée. Tu m'appelle toujours quand tu es paniquée. Tu es toujours prête à n'importe quoi pour aider les gens que tu aimes. Tu fais toujours une tête bizarre quand je dis ton nom. Tu... est toujours Princesse !

Clarke n'en revenait pas. Elle aurait voulu enregistrer ces mots et les repasser en boucle dans ses oreilles. Elle mis ses doigts dans ceux de Bellamy et les serra, simplement. Il ne parut pas surpris mais amusé. Il regarda leurs mains et leva ses yeux bruns vers elle.

\- Tu m'avais manquée Princesse. Il lui embrassa le front, lui ebouriffa les cheveux et quitta la pièce.


	3. Chapter 3

Voila donc désolée pour l'attente ! Mais merci pour touts vos reviews trop gentilles. Voila j'espere dans ce chapitre une petite demo du caractère de Clarke pour celles qui en voulaient plus. Alors le chapitre est un peu long et le moment Bellarke est à la fin mais je trouvais imprtant d'expliquer le contexte familial... et les sentiments de Clarke à propos d'Octavia pour faire avancer Bellarke.

Quelques heures plus tard, Echo sortit de l'hôpital accompagnée de Clarke. Son télephone vibra et elle demanda à Clarke de regarder pour elle.

\- "Mon rayon de soleil" C'est qui ça ?

\- Aucune idée ! Il dit quoi ?

\- "4h et 39 minutes, tu me manques déjà ! On se prends un café ensemble un de ces jours ?"

\- Ah ! soupira-t-elle en souriant. C'est bon je sais qui c'est !

\- Bell ?

\- Ouais. Il a du s'enregistrer dans mes contacts.

\- Tu l'aimes bien ? demanda Clarke du ton le plus détaché qu'elle pouvait adopter.

\- Ouais ! Il est sympa.

\- Sympa ? Et c'est assez pour prendre un café, sympa ?

\- Bah oui ! Ya pas non plus besoin d'être amoureuse pour accepter un café !

\- Ouais. ( Enfin moi il ne m'a jamais proposé de café ! Pensa Clarke très fort ).

Elles continuèrent leur route sans trop se parler et rentrèrent chacunes chez elles.

\- Maman ? cria Clarke en lançant son sac.

\- Elle est de garde cette nuit. lança la voix de son nouveau copain.

A vrai dire, il n'était pas vraiment "nouveau" puisqu'ils étaient ensembles depuis 5 ans mais Clarke ne se faisait toujours pas à l'idée. Il n'avait rien à voir avec son père. Il passait ses WE en jogging à râler à cause du mauvais temps. Et quand ce n'était pas le mauvais temps c'était les copies. Parceque oui il était professeur et qui plus est le sien ! Marcus Kane n'était pas très apprécié au lycée et Clarke vivait très mal le fait de l'avoir pour beau-père. Professeur d'Histoire aux tendances égocentriques. Beau-père à l'orgueil sur-dimensionné. Collocataire bordélique et mysogine. Elle se demandait souvent ce que sa mère lui trouvait.

\- Bébé ? Clarke serra les dents pour ne pas lui crier d'arrêter immédiatemenrt avec ce surnom.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu pourrais t'occuper du dîner ? Je dois aller chercher Jake et Mark !

Typique de Marcus. Il pouvait trouver n'importe quelle excuse pour échapper aux tâches ménagères. Lui qui d'habitude ne s'occupait jamais de ses enfants...

\- D'accord ! Vas-y.

\- Merci bébé !

\- Je t'en prie papounet. grogna-t-elle.

Il sortit et Clarke se concentra sur le dîner. Abby avait laissé un hachis et Clarke cuisina une salade légère pour accompagner. Elle alla ensuite faire ses quelques devoirs dans sa chambre et entendit les trois garçons rentrer.

\- Claaaaaaaaaarke ? On a faim nous ! Clarke reconnut la voix de Jake. Il était vraiment mal élevé, mais elle savait de qui il tenait ses manières. Le petit garçon courut dans l'entrée et se jeta dans les bras de Clarke.

Ils dinèrent sagement et à la fin lorsque Clarke commença à debarrasser, Marcus la coupa et prit la vaisselle de ses mains.

\- Laisse. dit-il. Je m'en occupe.

Clarke n'en revenait pas. Etait-ce bien le même Marcus Kane qui lui proposait de lui rendre service ?

\- Vas plutôt coucher les garçons. Oui c'était bien le même Marcus.

Le lendemain Clarke arriva dans sa salle et adressa un grand sourire à Echo qui le lui rendit. Tout était pardonné entre elles. Elles s'assirent à côté et Clarke procéda à une customisation du plâtre d'Echo pendant tout son cours d'espagnol. Elle entendit Octavia glousser derrière elles et comprit qu'elle parlait d'elles.

\- O' ?

\- Oui Cla' ?

\- Tu te crois marrante en plus hein ?

\- Pourquoi, tu me trouve drôle ?

\- Non ! Stupide. Superficielle. Bête, hypocr...

\- Hideuse ! rajouta fièrement Echo.

\- Oui ! Hypocrite, hideuse et égoïste.

\- Vous avez finies vous deux ? Je peux savoir pourquoi vous dites ça ? Clarke ! Comment tu peux dire ça ! On était amies. Tu me connais un peu mieux que ça non ?!

\- Amies ?! Parlons de cette belle amitié justement ! Qui ? Qui est celle de nous deux qui a tout foutu en l'air, hein ? Qui est celle de nous deux qui a rejetée l'autre et refusé de la croire du jour au lendemain ? Qui est celle qui a choisit de défendre une fille qu'elle voit une fois par an depuis les vacances d'été plutôt que celle qu'elle connait depuis toujours, celle qui a tout partagé avec elle, hein ? Parlons de cette amitié Octavia ! TU es celle qui a tout gâché. TU es celle qui s'est acharnée a faire de ma vie un enfer ! Alors OUI je te connaissais ! Oui ! Mais avant ! Je connaissais Octavia ! Mais pas celle que tu es maintenant.

\- Mesdemoiselles s'il vous plait ? Clarke Griffin je vous donne une retenue pour ce comportement non-approprié en classe.

Clarke eut le temps d'apercevoir le regard triomphant et haineux d'Octavia avant de se retourner vers son professeur qui venait d'entrer, Marcus Kane. Quelques rires fusèrent; tout le monde savait que Marcus était le beau-père de Kane mais qu'il adorait lui infliger des punitions injustifiées.

\- Monsieur...

\- Pas de discussion ! J'aimerais commencer mon cours d'Histoire sur la décolonisation ! Mais avant ça je voudrais vous mettre par deux pour que vous réalisiez un travail d'équipe.

Clarke se tourna vers Echo et lui adressa un sourire entendu.

\- Non ! JE constitue les équipes !

A cet instant Clarke comprit qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance d'etre avec Echo.

\- Mel Gibson avec Monty Green ! Kyle Wick avec... Dax Humphrey. Nathan Miller avec Jasper Jordan. Octavia Blake ! Vous allez vous mettre avec... Echo Mount-Weather ! Et Clarke Griffin avec Lexa Trikru.

Clarke souffla de soulagement. Il n'aurai plus manqué qu'il la mette avec Octavia ! C'était la pauvre Echo qui allait devoir la supporter.

\- Vous allez chacun être accompagné dans vos recherches par un étudiant tuteur que JE choisis, qui sera là pour vous épauler pendant vos recherches et guider votre travail. Mel vous aurez John Murphy. Kyle vous aurez Finn Collins. Nathan vous aurez Lincoln Abraham. Octavia vous allez être avec Atom Decarbure. Et Clarke vous aurez Bellamy Blake.

\- Quoi ? glapit Octavia. Mais monsieur c'est mon frère ! On ne pourrait pas échanger par hasard ?

\- Non ! Vous n'avez aucune raison de changer ! Et je déteste assister à des disputes entre frères et soeurs.

Clarke était aux anges. Elle allait avoir une excuse pour revoir Bellamy. Elle pourrait même peut-être avoir son numero, qui sait ? Lexa n'avait pas l'air aussi réjouie qu'elle. Elle semblait plus... inquiète.

\- T'en fais pas ! Il est super tu vas voir.

Mais à l'instant, Clarke regretta ses mots. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle prononce les mauvais mots ? De toutes évidences Lexa sentait qu'elle était beaucoup trop proche de Bellamy. Mais que voulait-elle au juste ? Clarke voulait la connaitre mieux et peut-être devenir son amie mais, plus ? Non !

Marcus passa près d'elles et en profita pour glisser à l'oreille de Clarke :

\- Cette fois ne grille pas ta chance avec lui...

Clarke n'en revenait pas. Marcus Kane était de son côté ? Il n'était pas le beau-père-prof-d'histoire tyrannique ? Elle esquissa un léger sourire et se concentra sur le moment qui allait suivre.

Bellamy entra et la chercha du regard. Lorsqu'il la vit, il lui adressa un petit sourire qui la fit fondre sur place et il vint verd elles.

\- Alors comme ça ma Princesse préférée est en détresse ?

\- Oui on aurait besoin d'un grand gamin pour nous assister.

\- Vous assister ? Mais dites moi que je rêve ! C'est pas moi l'étudiant "tuteur" ici ? Je crois que sans moi vous allez tout simplement couler couler et couler comme le Titanic ! Bon alors quel est votre sujet ?

\- Le système politique français du 20ème siècle.

\- Très bien ! C'est dans mes cordes ! Comment tu t'appelles, toi, la timide ?

\- Lexa !

\- Elle est pas timide ! Elle peut juste pas en placer une à cause de toi ! Tu prends trop de place ! Apprends à te taire et à écouter.

\- Madame est autoritaire ! Je prends la place que je veux et je parle comme je veux à qui je veux ! Je peux très bien dire à l'autre débile qu'elle est timide parcequ'elle me regarde avec des yeux de merlan pas frai...

BAM

Le coup partit tout seul. Lexa s'était redréssée en moins d'une seconde et lui avait asséné un violent coup de pieds entre les jambes. Bellamy se plia en deux tellement la douleur était forte et il s'aggipa à la manche de Clarke, tirant ainsi son T-shirt. Lexa n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Avec une précision incroyable, elle lui asséna une serie de coups habiles et douloureux qui lui arrachaient des bruits de douleur.

\- NE REDIS PLUS JAMAIS ÇA, COMPRIS ? Je ne suis pas débile d'accord ? C'est toi qui est stupide ! Tu juges les gens et tu te pavannes mais au final tu ne vaux pas mieux ! Je prends des cours de karatés depuis 9 ans ! Je ne suis pas timide mais observatrice ! Et je t'emmerde !

\- Ok calme-toi c'est bon ! Clarke dis-lui d'arrêter elle en fait trop là !

Clarke sentir les deux regards s'appuyer sur elle. Elle devait choisir entre Lexa et Bellamy. Elle approuvait Lexa mais aimait Bellamy. Elle aimait aussi Lexa comme un amie qu'elle ne voulait pas blesser mais...

\- Lexa je crois que c'est assez. Et quelque chose se brisa dans son regard. Bellamy ricana et lui passa la main d'as le dos pour la remercier de l'avoir soutenu. Mais Clarke se sentait étrangement mal. Comme quelqu'un qui vient de trahir son amie au profit du garçon qu'elle aime, avec pour seule justice l'amour qu'elle lui portait.


	4. Chapter 4

VRRRRR.

Clarke n'en pouvait plus. C'etait la 20ème fois au moins que le portable d'Echo vibrait. Echo attrapa son portable et gloussa en lisant le message. Clarke fit exprès de soupirer buyamment pour qu'Echo comprenne et celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Clarke ça va...

\- Je voudrais bosser ! C'est ce qu'on avait prévu non ?

Le portable vibra une deuxième fois et Clarke mit la tête dans ses mains.

\- Dis lui d'arrêter ! Dis lui que tu bosses ! C'est Blake c'est ça ?

\- Je pourrais lui dire ça mais justement on parle boulot !

\- Quoi ? Vous bossez ensemble ? Il te donne des cours de soutien ?

Echo partit d'un rire franc qui agaça Clarke.

\- Tu es... Adorable quand tu es jalouse ! Non ELLE ne me donne pas de cours de soutien ELLE est dans mon groupe de travail en Histoire ! Octavia !

Clarke aurait du être soulagée mais la réponse d'Echo ne l'avait pas satisfaite. Echo ? Amie avec Octavia ? Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça ? A tous les coups Octavia allait la pousser droit dans les bras de Bellamy...

\- Oh... Octavia. Et non je ne suis pas Jalouse !

Echo lui sourit comme si rien de ce que pouvait dire Clarke ne pouvait la convaincre.

\- Très bien ! Alors c'est cool parcequ'il m'a proposé de venir coucher chez lui ce soir !

\- QUOI ?

\- Pas Jalouse, hein ?

\- Non. Serieux c'est vrai ça ?

\- Quoi ? dit-elle d'un sourire malicieux.

\- Bah à propos de ce soir !

\- Ah ce soir...

\- DIS MOI !

\- Oula Oula... On va se calmer ! Non ce n'est pas vrai ! Bellamy est un gentleman, il sait s'y prendre et ne commence pas avec... ça ! Non il m'a proposé un café pour demain ! Mais je ne peux pas y aller je vois mes parents.

\- "Bellamy est un gentleman"... On le connait bien à ce que je vois.

\- Non pas si bien que ça. Tiens ! Parle-moi de lui !

\- Oh... Je sais pas... Il m'a toujours fasciné. Il est déjà incroyablement beau, mais il y a plus ! Une sorte de... complicité qui allait au delà d'une simple relation avec son frère. Il est incroyable, drôle, serieux, gentil, fort, intelligent, protecteur... Bref ! Tout ce que tu peux rêver de la part d'un garçon. Il a une manière de passer la main dans ses cheveux... Il a une petite fossette au menton quand il sourit. Il est tout simplement incroyable.

Echo l'écoutait comme passionnée, la tête dans les bras. On aurait dit que Clarke lui racontait sa propre histoire d'amour et elle s'en rendit compte avec horreur. Elle se gratta le front nerveusement et ajouta avec empressement:

\- Enfin... Il te rendra... très heureuse, j'en suis sûre.

En rentrant chez elle, Clarke réfléchit intensément. Bellamy ne l'aimait pas. Il était de toutes évidences amoureux d'Echo. Clarke aimait Echo, elle l'adorait, même ! Quand on aime une personne, n'y a-t-il pas de plus grand sacrifice que de le laisser avec la personne qu'il aime ? Même si elle devait renoncer à BELLAMY BLAKE ? Probablement. Clarke allait prendre sur elle. Et trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? Oui. Pour Echo. Et Bellamy.

La file d'attente n'en finissait pas. Lexa lisait le dépliant avec attention et Bellamy soupirait, les mains dans les poches. Clarke, elle, textottait avec Echo en attendant que l'exposition ouvre ses portes.

C: On attends depuis une heure...

E: Mais pourquoi vous allez à cette expo ?

C: Pour le dossier... Bellamy dit a dit que c'est important.

E: Ah si Bellamy a dit alors...

C: Ta gueule ! :) Il est a côté de moi si tu veux lui dire quelque chose.

E: Dis-lui que j'aime les hommes cultivés...

C: Ah non je fais pas le pigeon des mots d'amour moi... Sinon je déforme tes messages ?

E: Mieux vaut rien lui dire alors ! Te connaissant ça pourrait partir trop loin. Bon, je te laisse avec l'amour de ta vie ️

Clarke rangea son portable et leva les yeux sur Bellamy qui la regardait avec attention.

\- Quoi ? J'ai un truc coincé entre les dents c'est ça ?

\- Non non pas du tout... TU T'ES COUPÉ LES CHEVEUX !

\- Quoi ? Oui oui pourquoi c'est si important ?

\- Non je n'arrivais juste pas à mettre la main sur ce qui avait changé physiquement chez toi depuis hier ! C'est bon j'ai trouvé ! Ça te va vraiment bien.

Clarke rosit de plaisir. Elle avait passé du temps ce matin a choisir une coiffure mais n'ésperait pas que Bellamy le remarque et la complimente.

\- Merci ! On ne peut pas en dire autant que toi, tu te coiffes jamais ! ajouta-t-elle d'un air moqueur.

Il fit semblant d'être offensé et se passa la main dans le cheveux.

\- C'est parceque les filles préfèrent ! En plus je suis horrible avec les cheveux coiffés. On dirait un singe.

Clarke éclata de rire et tira une mèche des cheveux de Bellamy pour qu'il se baisse.

\- Aïe ! Tu fais mal !

\- Penche toi un peu, je vais te coiffer !

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et elle se sentit toute étrange, avec son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle fit de son mieux pour contrôler sa respiration et passa sa main dans les cheveux doux et bouclés de Bellamy pour essayer de les coiffer. Après quelques minutes de travail acharné, Clarke admira son oeuvre et poussa un soupir.

-En effet, on dirait un singe !

\- Décoiffe moi avant que tout le monde se foute de moi !

\- Tout le monde, tu veux dire Echo, hein ? Tiens je vais lui envoyer un petit snap' pour la peine ! Il faut qu'elle voit son oran outan préféré !

\- Noon ! Clarke si tu fais ça... Il posa la main sur le bras de Clarke pour l'empecher de se servir de son portable. Elle sentit alors son bras s'engourdir et trembler au contact de sa main. Bellamy le sentit aussi et la regarda d'un oeil incrédule.

\- C'était quoi ça Clarke ? Tu as froid ?

\- Non pas du tout ! Ta main est froide, c'est pour ça...

Sa main n'était pas froid du tout, au contraire elle avait réveillé des sensations dans le bras de Clarke de par sa chaleur et sa douceur. Elle retira alors vivement son bras et le regarda avec un air de mépris.

\- Lâche moi Bellamy !

Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre et gardait sa main renfermée autour de son bras. Clarke explosait de l'intérieur, elle devait cacher l'amour et simuler la haine. Elle devait le mépriser. Pour lui, pour son bonheur, par respect pour Echo. Elle devait avoir l'air forte.

\- Si tu me laches pas dans les 3 secondes qui suivent, je hurle !

1...

2...

2 et demi...

2 trois quarts...

Il retira sa main. Mais il ne comprenait pas sa réaction, elle pouvait le lire sur son visage. En même temps, qui le pouvait ? Elle-même ne se comprenait plus. Une minute auparavant, elle riait avec lui, et maintenant elle le menaçait glacialement.

\- Excuse moi ! Je voulais pas réagir comme ça ! C'est juste que... Pour Echo je voulais pas que tu penses que...

La peine sur le visage de Bellamy s'eteignit d'un coup. Un large sourire fendit son visage et son regard s'alluma de nouveau. Il riait. Il riait à pleins poumons et Clarke ne savait pas comment le prendre.

\- Claaaaarke ! Ah mon dieu tu changeras jamais Princesse ! Toi et Moi ? Ensemble ? Tu crois vraiment qu'Echo pourrait gober ça une seule seconde ? Ya pas à t'en faire Clarke ! Arrêtes de penser à tout ça. Il lui leva le menton et lui declara droit dans les yeux

\- Je te promets, Clarke Griffin, que si quelqu'un a un problème avec notre relation ou emmet le moindre commentaire, Il aura affaire à moi d'accord ?

Il la souleva et la prit dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de Clarke.

\- Amis ? souffla-t-il.


	5. Chapter 5

E: Je le vois ce soir ! ️ Comment je dois m'habiller ?  
Clarke réfléchit quelques secondes. Echo était grande et bronzée. Il lui faudrait une robe moulante dos nu de couleur vive pour souligner son teint. Elle hesita quelques secondes et repondit en etouffant un rire  
C: Petite robe verte col roulé.  
E: Ahah j'ai grillé ta stratégie ! Tu veux pourrir mon rencard en me rendant bien moche c'est ça ?  
C: Bingo ! Bellamy déteste le vert.  
E: Mais comment tu sais tout ça toi ? Je sais même pas quelle est TA couleur préférée !  
C: Facile ! Bleu.  
E: Ok ! La sienne ?  
C: Bleu aussi !  
E: Oh comme c'est mignon ! Merci pour le tuyau ! Je vais mettre du bleu.  
C: Ec' ? Tu l'aimes vraiment ?  
E: Je sais pas ! Je verrais...  
C: Le fait pas souffrir  
E: Oui Josephine Ange gardien.  
C: Tu fais quoi là ?  
E: Je prends un café avec une amie !  
C: Octavia ?  
E: Non... Essaye pas de deviner tu trouveras pas !  
C: Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis...  
E: Bisoux, je t'aime.

La sonnette retentit.  
\- Claaaaaarke ? Bébé vas-y.  
\- Mais bien sûre Mar-cul, je n'ai que ça à faire ! chuchotta-t-elle.  
Elle ouvrit la porte et sursauta violemment. Elle n'avait pas vu cette personne ici depuis très longtemps.  
\- Octavia ? Tu t'es trompée de porte ?  
\- Toujours le même humour. Il va falloir changer ça Clarke !  
\- J'ai du mal à comprendre... Qu-est-ce que tu fais là O' ?  
\- Rattraper 3 ans.  
Et avant que Clarke n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Octavia l'avait entourée de ses bras et la pressait tellement que Clarke pouvait à peine respirer.  
\- O... cta...via. Tu m'étrangles...  
\- Oh pardon ! Je suis désolée c'est l'émotion...  
\- Je comprends pas Octavia ! Pourquoi maintenant ? Il s'est passé quoi ? Je croyais que tu m'en voulais à vie !  
\- Et bien ça fait des années que Raven essaye de me convaincre de te pardonner mais je sais pas pourquoi je voulais rien entendre... Et puis hier...  
\- Echo ?  
Octavia affirma de la tête d'un air gêné.  
Clarke sentait monter en elle une bouffée de reconnaissance pour Echo. Elle avait été parler à sa grande ennemie pour arranger les choses entre elles, elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Elle a fait ça ? Mais elle est... adorable ! Qu'est-ce-qu'elle a pu dire pour te convaincre ?  
\- Oh... Pas grand chose. Tu sais... J'étais déjà à moitié convaincue ! Elle m'a dit que c'était dommage pour quelque chose d'aussi bête, qu'on allait le regretter plus tard, que je te manquais énormément et que tu me manquais mais qu'on était trop orgueilleuses pour se l'avouer. Elle m'a aussi dit que ça ne valait pas la peine de se battre pour un mec comme Finn, que tu n'avais pas du être très très amoureuse de lui...  
Clarke ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle avait beaucoup parlé de Finn à Echo mais elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que ça ! Et comment pouvait-elle dire qu'elle n'en était pas tellement amoureuse ? Elle leva les yeux sur Octavia et comprit en la regardant. Elle comprit pourquoi Echo avait dit ça.  
\- Noooooooooon ? Elle... Elle a pas dit ça O' ?  
Octavia ne répondait pas et Clarke vit ses joues se creuser, signe qu'elle s'empechait d'éclater de rire.  
\- Octaviaaaaaaaa ? Dis moi exactement ce qu'elle t'as dit !  
\- Elle m'a dit que de toutes les manières tu devais pas être très très amoureuse de Finn puisque... Elle éclata de rire. Ça y est ! Elle avait craqué. Clarke savait exactement ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire et elle était affreusement gênée qu'Echo l'ait dit à Octavia.  
\- Bon ! Elle t'a dit que j'étais amoureuse de Bellamy depuis que j'ai 3 ans ou presque, c'est ça ?  
Octavia était tordue de rire. Clarke tentait de rester serieuse mais le rire d'Octavia était trop communicatif, elle laissa echapper quelques gloussements et éclata finallement elle aussi de rire. C'était bon de rire ainsi de nouveau avec sa plus vieille amie. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps 3 ans en arrière. Octavie souffla pour stopper ses rires mais croisa le regard de Clarke et elles repartirent de plus belle, a rire jusqu'à n'en plus finir.

Vers 21h, Octavia et elles n'avaient toujours pas finit de parler. Elles rattrapaient ainsi leurs années perdues en évoquant tous les sujets possibles et inimaginables. Octavia lui avait parlé de son tuteur, un certain Atom, qui essayait de la draguer depuis le debut de leurs travaux de groupe, et qui faisait une fête ce soir-là. Octavia ne l'aimait pas particulièrement mais voulait malgré tout aller à sa fête pour rencontrer des étudiants "plus matures". Elle avait insisté pour que Clarke vienne et celle-ci s'était laissée convaincre puisqu'elle n'avait rien de prévu, et qu'Echo passait la soirée avec Bellamy, au restaurant. Octavia lui avait choisi une robe magnifique pour cette soirée, bleue comme twitter qui lui allait parfaitememt bien. Pour agrémenter sa tenue, clarke ajoute un ruban large en cuir. noir, reserré à la taille pour souligner sa taille fine et couper la couleur vive de la robe.  
\- parfait ! dit joyeusement Octavia. Tu es magnifique !  
\- Toi aussi O' ! Je te reconnais à peine.  
En effet Octavia avait enfilé une robe vert sombre très courte et très moulante dont une fermeture éclaire courait tout le long de la robe, du bas à la nuque. Elle avait remonté se cheveux à l'aide d'une pince dorée et son maquillage doré lui aussi faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux sombres.  
\- Atom va pas en revenir !  
\- C'est pas pour lui, c'est pour un de ses amis Lincoln Ground.

Clarke la regardait ajuster sa robe et n'en revenait pas. Octavia et elles ? Toujours amies ? Comment était-ce possible ?

\- O' ? Ca te fait quoi de savoir pour Bellamy et moi ?

\- Rien du tout ! Ca fait a peu près depuis 13 ans que je le sais donc je me suis faite à l'idée ! C'est juste que hier encore j'aurait tout fait pour empêcher qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous deux ! Je t'en voulait vraiment à mort tu sais !

\- De toutes les manières il se passera jamais rien tu le sais. Je vais passer un coup de fil à Echo pour la remercier ! Ils devraient avoir finit de dîner maintenant !

\- Vas-y je t'attends.

Clarke sortit sur la terasse et composa le numero d'Echo. Au bout de 4 appels elle n'avait toujours pas répondu.

\- O ? Tu peux me filer le numero de Bell ? demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet.

Elle vit qu'Octavia s'appretait à faire une plaisanterie et l'arrêta.

\- Echo ne reponds pas au téléphone, ça lui ressemble pas, il a du se passer quelque chose.

\- 06 02 78 52 14

Clarke composa fébrilement le numéro de Bellamy et pria silencieusement pour qu'il réponde.

\- Allo ? Qui est à l'appareil ?

\- Clarke ! Bellamy tu vas bien ? Ou est Echo ?

\- Ché pas ! Demande-lui à ta copine où elle est partie... Elle m'a planté là comme un con !

\- Bell tu as bu ! J'arrive tout de suite et ne bouge pas !

Elle raccrocha et regarda Octavia d'un air grave.

\- Changement de programme ! Dépose moi à leurs resto,il semble que leur soirée se soit pas déroulée comme il l'ésperait...


	6. Chapter 6

Ahahah le numero de portable n'est ni celui de Bellamy, ni le mien ! Je l'ai fait totalement au pif ! Sinon Merci pour vos reviews, tout de suite les explications sur le comportement d'echo !

Clarke était nerveuse. Octavia se gara silencieusement et siffla d'admiration en lisant la façade du restaurant

\- Hé bé ! Il a pas pris le moins cher...

\- Bellamy tout craché ! Le pauvre... Comment elle a pu lui faire un coup pareil ?

\- Fais pas comme si ça arrangeait pas tes affaires Clarke ! Elle a du le faire pour toi.

\- Mais je voulais pas que Bellamy souffre...

\- Clarke tu peux pas tout avoir. Soit tu restes dans cette voiture et tu reste là à te morfondre sur les malheurs de Bellamy, soit tu fonces dans ce resto, tu t'asseois à sa table et tu fais en sorte qu'il soit heureux à nouveau !

Clarke lui adressa un grand sourire, la réponse était dans la question.

\- Tu m'avais manqué toi ! dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras. Et elle s'élança hors de la voiture.

Il n'y avait presque presque personne dans le restaurant et Clarke ne tarda pas à reconnaitre Bellamy, assis seul à une table tout au fond de la salle.

Elle s'approcha et posa délicatement une main sur son épaule. Il ne bouga pas et ne dit rien.

\- Bellamy, murmura-t-elle. Est-ce-que tout va bien ?

\- Elle est partie.

\- Oui je sais Bell. Je sais. Elle parlait d'une voix qu'elle voulait rassurante mais sa voix se brisa. Elle n'était plus jalouse d'Echo, elle n'en voulait plus à Bellamy de lui parler d'elle, elle ne voulait qu'une chose c'était qu'il retrouve le sourire et la joie qu'il avait d'habitude. Pour ça, elle était prête à entendre toute l'histoire si il le fallait. La douleur qu'elle lisait sur son visage l'atteignait elle aussi. Il était comme pétrifié. Son regard était fixé sur l'assiette de salade d'Echo et ses lèvres bougaient à peine quand il parlait. La douleur était figée sur ses traits et leur donnait une paleur inquiétante.

\- Bellamy, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Dis-moi !

\- Rien. Merci Clarke. Mais rien.

Clarke s'était agenouillé à côté de lui et commençait à serieusement souffrir des mollets, aussi elle se redressa légèrement et en se retrouvant à sa hauteur, elle fit confiance à son impulsion première, elle l'entoura fort de ses bras. L'étreinte de Bellamy était au début superficielle et molle, mais elle le sentit soudain se contracter et la serrer contre lui. Ses deux bras lui barraient le dos tandis qu'elle, avait accroché les siens autour de son cou. L'étreinte qu'il lui donnait se fit de plus en plus douce au fur et à mesure que Clarke chuchottait pour le réconforter et elle sentit avec plaisir les bras Bellamy descendre le long de son dos jusuqu'à se trouver coisés sur ses hanches, à la limite de ses fesses. Elle se retint de ne pas respirer de manière trop anormale, ce qui aurait paru mal placé en cet instant. Clarke se rendit compte avec surprise que son dos se mouillait légèrement et en conclut que Bellamy pleurait silencieusement. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas émettre de commentaire, Bellamy Blake pleurait ! Mais elle savait qu'elle devait le laisser dans son intimité pour qu'il évacue la douleur de ce qui venait de se passer. Le nez fourré dans le creux de son cou, elle en profita pour respirer l'odeur de son parfum à plein nez, mélangé à celle de sa peau matte. L'odeur était délicieuse, ennivrante et Clarke s'en voulait de se sentir aussi bien quand Bellamy de l'autre côté de son dos versait de larmes de tristesse. La main de Clarke décrivait des cercles doux et rassurant sur le dos de Bellamy et elle sentit que c'était efficace, il se redétendait. Lorsqu'ils furent totalement immobiles, se tenant chaud l'un à l'autre, Clarke ouvrit les yeux et vit quelques personnes dans le restaurant les regarder d'un oeil attendri. Il était temps d'y mettre fin, elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde assiste à leur soirée comme à un spectacle.

Clarke quitta la chaleur de ses bras, contourna la table, et s'installa à la place d'Echo pour être en face de lui. Il semblait avoir retrouvé quelques couleurs et son regard était de nouveau mobile, signe qu'il avait retrouvé un minimum d'esprit. Les larmes de ses yeux étaient sêchés mais il les frotta nerveusement et Clarke sourit en constatant que le vrai Bellamy était de retour, celui qui n'avouerais jamais qu'il avait versé une larme. Clarke lui saisit la main et le sentit se contracter violemment au contact de ses doigts. Là encore elle ne força pas et voulu la retirer mais il la retint au dernier moment et dans un souffle rauque il murmura

\- Non.

Elle laissa alors sa main étroitement serrée dans la sienne et tenta d'attraper sa fourchette avec l'autre.

\- Laisse. Ça doit être froid. Je vais te payer autre chose !

Mais Clarke ne bougea pas, levant son sourcil d'un air interrogateur.

\- Bellamy. dit-elle calmement. C'est de la salade.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et ouvrit la bouche en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. L'alcool lui jouait encore des tours. Clarke se retenait de toutes ses forces, mais elle éclata de rire. Elle mit le visage dans sa serviette pour ne pas le regarder mais le rire ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle le regarda avec surprise quand elle entendit le grondement de son gloussement et vit avec joie qu'il riait aussi. C'était un moment délicieux. Clarke se sentait elle-même, elle savait soudain qu'elle était là où elle devait être, qu'elle était née pour ce moment. Elle vit dans les yeux de Bellamy passer un voile de trouble et sentit sa main se resserrer autour de la sienne. Il avait toujours sur le visage son sourire lumineux mais Clarke sentait qu'il ne souriait pas pour ce qu'il venait de dire, mais pour autre chose. À la pensée que peut-être il ressentait quelque chose lui aussi, ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle vit la tête de Bellamy se pencher très légèrement vers la gauche de manière adorable. Clarke baissa les yeux de gêne et vit avec horreur l'assiette de salade. Cette assisette venait de lui rappeller qu'une demi-heure avant, c'était Echo qui était assise là à sa place. Il avait du lui jouer le même cinema alors pourquoi était-elle partie ? Qu'avait-elle du lui dire pour l'affecter autant ?

\- Bellamy ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Clarke ? chuchotta-il d'un souffle rauque. Ses yeux étaient toujours plongés dans les siens et il avait toujours ce même sourire doux et fondant sur les lèvres.

\- Je voudrais que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé.

A ces mots elle le vit froncer les sourcils et se pencher en arrière. Il ne souriait plus.

\- Elle m'a dit que... qu'elle me trouvait stupide.

\- Si ya que ça Bell j...

\- Arrogant !

\- Ça peut se compr...

\- Viscieux !

\- Viscieux, toi ?

\- Faible !

\- Quoi je...

\- Hypocrite !

\- ...

\- Mal élevé, Egoïste, Rancunier, Laid, Violent et Paresseux !

\- Tu exagères, Echo ne dirait jamais ça ! Elle m'a dit encore ce matin qu'elle t'aimait bien !

\- Elle m'aimait "bien" ! Voilà le problème. Pas assez pour ignorer les préjugés de sa stupide copine, apparament !

La colère brillait dans ses yeux.

\- Moi ? Bellamy je ne lui ai jamais dit tout ça, tu sais bien que je t'...adore !

\- Non pas toi Clarke. Sa copine ! Sa nouvelle petite-amie !

\- Non... C'est pas possible ! Elle me l'aurai...

\- Elle te l'aurait dit hein ? C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit moi aussi quand elle me l'a annoncé ! Mais non ! Elle m'avait rien dit du tout... Et moi j'érait là comme un con !

\- Bellamy calme toi ! Qui ? Qui est sa copine ?

\- A ton avis... Une fille qui me détestes et qui est lesbienne yen a combien ?

\- C'est pas possible ! souffla Clarke. Ça peut pas être Lexa ! Elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche !

\- Tu oubliais que "Madame fait du karaté depuis 9 ans". dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Je n'y crois pas ! Qu'Echo ait dit tout ça et que tout ça vienne de Lexa non mais... Elles vont m'entendre des deux là ! Je te jure je vais les...

\- Oh Clarke ! dit-il en rigolant. C'est pas grave ! Te met pas dans ces états !

\- Mais si ! TU ne te mets pas dans ces états, PERSONNE ne se met dans ces états alors QUI va le faire ? Bellamy tu veux toujours tout gérer tout seul mais c'est pas comme ça que ça marche ! Ce sont mes amies, j'avais confiance en elles et elles... Elles ont monté quelque chose dans mon dos contre toi que je... qui... à qui je tiens énormément !

Il soupira et la regarda d'un oeil impuissant.

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi Clarke, mais je déteste qu'on s'occupe de mes problèmes à ma place ! Je suis comme ça. Je suis quelqu'un d'indépendant qui a besoin de liberté et d'espace.

Clarke se résigna. Elle le comprenait trop bien. Il avait du endurer plus de peines que n'importe quel garçon de son âge, Il avait du supporter le départ de son père quand il avait 5 ans, et depuis aider sa mère du mieux qu'il le pouvait à élever sa petite soeur, payer les loyers, faire les tâches ménagères, faire les conduites d'Octavia... Elle ne s'était même pas posé une seule question quand elle avait senti bellamy verser des larmes sur son dos, elle savait pourquoi cette simple rupture l'avait autant affecté. Echo lui avait lancé une luste de reproches, dont beaucoup ne collaient pas du tout à son caractère. Faible ? Bellamy était tout sauf faible. Il avait du soutenir sa mère et sa soeur dans leur misère depuis qu'il avait 5 ans. Égoiste ? Bellamy était l'image même de la générosité. Il avait sacrifié tant pour Octavia. Toute l'argent qu'il gagnait durement, il s'en servait pour permettre à sa soeur d'être comme toutes les autres filles, il lui achetait les petits bijoux et sucreries qui faisaient son bonheur, de sorte qu'elle ne soit jamais désignée par ses amies comme "pauvre", un reproche qu'on lui avait souvent fait à lui. Quelques fois, Clarke se disait que Bellamy se trompait en l'appellant "princesse". Sa seule princesse était Octavie.

\- Merci Clarke. continua-t-il. Tu es une des personnes les plus merveilleuses que je connaisse et je sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans toi ce soir. Il me fallait juste Clarke ! Et en plus tu es incroyablement se... duisante avec cette robe magnifique.

Clarke esquissa un sourire gêné et vit que celui qu'il lui adressa en réponse était éclatant et incoyablement séduisant.

\- Merci à toi Bellamy. Merci pour cette soirée qui crois-moi, a été merveilleuse aussi. J'ai passé un très bon moment.

\- Très bien ! Alors maintenant que la minute romantique s'est écoulé, je pense qu'on devrait enfin commencer nos assiettes avant qu'elles refroidissent ! lui dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Clarke sourit jusqu'aux oreilles à l'évocation de cette remarque. Mais il y avait aussi autre chose, il avait dit "Romantique".


	7. Chapter 7

\- Salut Echo. C'est Clarke. Reponds-moi vite s'il-te-plait c'est important. Rappelle-moi.

Et elle raccrocha son portable en soupirant. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de la soirée d'hier. Elle était furieuse de ce qu'Echo avait fait à Bellamy mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à tous ses merveilleux moments passés avec lui. Elle repensait avec extase au moment où il l'avait raccompagné chez elle. L'air froid de novembre lui glaçait les bras nus qu'elle croisait et frottait tant qu'elle pouvait pour se réchauffer. Mais Bellamy marchant avec elle avait remarqué qu'elle claquait discrètement des dents et l'avait enveloppé de sa veste. Clarke était gênée qu'il prenne froid à cause d'elle et avait protesté vivement en essayant d'enlever la veste mais Bellamy l'avait emprisonné de ses bras empêchant tout mouvement de sa part et Clarke avait joué le jeu en restant nichée dans ses bras. Le moment était merveilleux, c'était pour elle la définition même du bonheur, elle blottie contre sa poitrine chaude et parfumée et lui l'encerclant de ses bras, les doigts et la figure emmêlée dans ses cheveux. Bellamy s'était écarté et l'avait regardé intensément. Les joues de Clarke étaient rosies par la chaleur corporelle de Bellamy et ses cheveux étaient tout décoiffées par les mains de Bellamy. Il avait sourit et avait écarté l'une des mèches qui pendait sur son front et Clarke avait répondu à son geste en lui adressant le plus lumineux de tous ses sourires. Il s'étaient regardés ainsi 10 secondes avant que Bellamy frémisse et fronce les sourcils comme si il sortait d'un rêve.

Clarke chérissait ces instants et voulait les graver dans sa mémoire à jamais, elle était d'exellente humeur aujourd'hui. On était samedi et même les remarques désagréables de Marcus ne l'atteignaient plus. Elle sentait comme un bouclier rayonnant autour d'elle qui la protégeait de toutes souffrance. Seule ombre au tableau ; Echo. Il fallait qu'elle la rappelle pour s'expliquer. Clarke voulait absolument comprendre. Bizarrement elle ne lui en voulait plus tant que ça. Elle était juste énervée des insultes qu'elle avait dites à Bellamy mais se doutait que sous ce geste se cachait aussi quelque chose de généreux.

Son portable vibra et elle le décrocha tellement vite qu'il faillit tomber de ses mains

\- Clarke ? La voix d'Echo était gênée. Elle savait pourquoi Clarke voulait lui parler.

\- Echo. On a deux trois trucs à se dire toi et moi. Elle tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de maîtriser sa voix mais la colère transparaissait quand même.

\- Clarke ! Je peux tout t'expliquer...

\- Tu as intérêt à avoir de très bonnes excuses parceque là...

\- Ok ! Bon... Commençons par le commencement. D'abord... je suis bi. Je ne l'ai jamais su, j'ai toujour cru que j'étais hétéro. Mais en voyant Lexa, tout a changé. Elle est merveilleuse. Sous ses airs de fille timide et soumise c'est en fait une fille pleine d'énergie. Elle est douce mais forte. Elle ne laisse jamais ses sentiments dépasser sa raison. Elle est impulsive et calculatrice. Elle est forte elle est solide elle est... elles est tout simplement exeptionnelle et fascinante. Je suis sortie bouleversée de l'après-midi que j'ai passé avec elle elle a changé ma manière de voir les choses, elle m'a inspiré une sorte de confiance et de puissance, je me sentais invincible et fatale. J'ai donc foncé sans réfléchir et je me suis assise à la table de Bellamy. Je lui ai dit mes quatre vérité et je suis repartie. Je me sentais mal. J'aurais pensé que le fait de vider mon sac et de lui avouer que j'aimais les filles m'aurait aidé mais non. J'ai vu sa peine et je me suis sentie tellement cruelle que je savais que rien de ce que je pouvais dire ne réparerais me paroles alors je suis juste partie. Je m'en voulais tellement. Tu ne peux pas savoir Clarke. Je sais pas je me sentais tellement confiante après avoir passé l'après-midi avec Lexa. C'etait comme une drogue puissante qui m'avait endormie. J'aurais pu dire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui. Je suis profondément désolée Clarke. Je te le dis à toi puisqu'il voudra probablement plus jamais me parler après ça alors comme j'éspère qu'au moins ça vous aura permis de vous rapprocher...

\- Je lui dirais Echo. Mais il faudra bien que tu l'affrontes un jour ou l'autre et que tu lui explique toi-même. Je veux pas que mes amies soient fâchées avec mon future copain. dit-elle en souriant.

\- Oh Clarke... On est toujours amies ? Je pensais que tu voudrais même pas en entendre parler.

\- Mais si bien sûre. Pour être honnête tu as même plutôt bien arrangé mes affaires donc je ne peux pas totalement t'en vouloir non plus. Et puis... Je te comprends un peu. Enfin je sais ce que c'est d'être "drogué" après un bon moment. C'est exactement ce que je ressens en ce moment. Oh et puis comme ça ça m'aura permis de savoir ce que tu penses de mon futur copain !

Elles rigolèrent toutes les deux et la dispute était oubliée. Pour le moment. Clarke parla avec Echo encore quelques minutes et raccrocha

\- Bon ! je te laisse ma petite bi préférés ! Il faut que je bosse moi !

\- Ouais bisou la groupie-de-Bellamy !

Aussitôt son portable re-sonna. Clarke sourit en décrochant

\- Tu saoules tu sais ! La groupie-de-Bellamy doit travailler !

\- Dommage.

Clarke faillit faire une crise cardiaque en reconnaissant la voix de Bellamy à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Bell ? Je... euh non je travaille pas du tout ! Tu voulais quoi ?

\- Ma groupie ?

\- Ta gueule ! Bon quoi ?

\- Ma groupie ?

\- Mais ta gueule je te dis !

dit-elle en riant. Elle ne savait pas quel mensonge inventer pour justifier ça.

C'est parceque je me suis énnervée en parlait avec Echo... Et donc elle a ... J'ai... Elle a dit que j'étais ta groupie parceque je prenais ta défense.

\- Ah princesse tu me fais rire ! Vous êtes réconciliées ou pas ?

\- Oui c'est bon ! Mais il va falloir que vous vous parliez tous les deux !

\- Clarke non c'est bon !

\- Bell j'insiste ! Je vous enfermerais tous les deux dans une salle si il faut ça pour que vous sortiez en ayant fait la paix.

\- Enfermée avec elle dans une salle ? Mais ça me semble intéressant ça comme plan.

En entendant le silence de Clarke il se racla la gorge et ajouta rapidement : C'etait une blague bien sûre. Enfin Clarke tu parles de paix et de pardon mais je lui ai rien fait moi ! Elle a rien à me pardonner.

\- Et bien tu vas devoir prendre sur toi et lui pardonner. Bellamy je veux pas que ma meilleure amie et mon... meilleur ami soient fâchés pour une stupide histoire de premier rencard.

\- Serieusement Clarke ? Je suis ton meilleur ami ? Il n'avait pas l'air si content que ça d'entendre ça...

\- Oh non j'y crois pas... C'est la seule chose que tu as écouté ? Oui Bellamy tu es... mon plus vieil ami, mon demi-frère, tout ce que tu veux mais c'est pas le plus important. Le plus important c'est que vous devez regler ce problème rapidement. Et si Lexa pouvait se mêler à vous aussi ça pourrait aider. Après tout c'est elle le serpent dans l'histoire. Ok ?

\- Ok ! T'en a pas marre de régler les problèmes de tout le monde ? Ça doit être épuisant non ?

\- Arrête ! je fais du mieux que je peux pour que tout le monde soit satisfait, c'est tout.

\- D'accord. Mais je pense qu'en tant que "sauveuse-du-monde" tu peux t'accorder quelques petits temps libres non ?

\- Oui... Bien sûre ! Il faut bien que je trouve du temps pour travailler.

\- Je te parle pas de travail Clarke.

Sa voix était serieuse. Beaucoup trop sérieuse.

Je te parle de pique-nique ! Elle l'entendait sourire. Il était très fier de son idée.

Clarke se relaxa. Un pique-nique ? C'est bien comme premier rendez-vous non ?

\- Un pique-nique... C'est une idée sympa. C'est original. En quelle honneur ?

\- En l'honneur de nos retrouvailles !

\- Pourquoi ? On s'est déjà perdus ? dit-elle d'un air faussement détaché.

\- Non... Tu joues sur les mots Clarke, T'es une chieuse tu sais ?

\- C'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dit. J'adore te mettre mal-à-l'aise. Ça te rends adorable.

\- Merci. Il était gêné et Clarke était très fière se produire un tel effet chez Bellamy Blake. Tu es la seule tu sais ? La seule qui me fait cet effet là. Tu m'agace je sais pas comment dire.

\- Merci Bellamy. Je sais pas trop comment le prendre donc je vais dire que c'est un compliment.

\- Alors tu viendras au pique-nique demain ?

\- Si j'ai finit mon boulot ok.

\- Bon alors je te laisse. Termine ça vite ! Bisous. Je t'... te dis à demain. Elle l'entendit souffler un long coup et raccrocher. Clarke lança son portable sur son lit et entama une dans endiablée en hurlant:

\- J'AI RENCARD AVEC BELLAMY BLAKE !

Abby se tourna vers Marcus en entendant sa fille crier et lui tapa dans la main.

\- Tu me dois 30€ dit fièrement Marcus.


	8. Chapter 8

Clarke attendait nerveusement dans son salon. À côté d'elle, Marcus et Abby se tenaient droits, dans le même canapé. Un silence de mort reignait dans la pièce. Abby avait fait un effort vestimentaire, un peu trop peut-être, et avait enfilé un tailleur gris foncé sévère. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon parfait d'où aucune mêche ne dépassait. Elle se frottait nerveusement ses ongles parfaitements coupés et vernis, et faisait éternellement le même geste du poignet pour regarder sa montre. Clarke soupira.

\- Maman, tu ne crois pas que tu as un peu exagéré ta tenue là ? Tu fais vieille là ! Non mais serieux Marcus tu lui donne combien ?

\- Oh... Une petite soixantaine dit-il en ricanant.

Abby pinça les lèvre et lui envoya son sac à main droit dans la figure.

\- Hey Abby-Mamy ! Calme toi ! C'est pas non plus le prince d'Angleterre qui passe.

\- JE me calme ? Tu t'es vu toi ? Tu ne t'es même pas douché, pas rasé et tu portes la même tenue depuis 5 jours.

Clarke approuva de la tête en faisant une grimace.

\- C'est vrai que ton marcel et on jogging puent la transpi.

\- Bon ça va ! Arrêtez-vous les femmes là ! Je vais pas non plus me mettre en costard ! C'est un de mes élèves, il me connait, je le connais alors pas de quoi dramatiser... Clarke tu es très jolie ! Juste bien !

Clarke s'inspecta une dernière fois dans le miroir. Elle avait opté pour une robe en toile blanche aux motifs imprimés verts en bas. Elle adorait porter cette robe et la trouvait très adaptée à un pique nique sous cette chaleur. Pour ses cheveux, elle savait que Bellamy les aimait déttachés mais avec le petit vent qu'ils allaient avoir, elle avait opté pour un chignon. Elle rangea son portable son son sac en cuir marron et le passa autour de son épaule. Sa tenue était fin prête.

\- Clarke tu es très bien ! Mais enfile une veste !

La sonnette retentit et Abby surgit du canapé pour aller ouvrir. Clarke quand à elle alla enfiler sa veste en cuir marron assortie à son sac. Du fond de chez elle elle entendait ses parents parler et était intriguée de savoir quels pouvaient être leurs sujets de conversation avec Bellamy qu'ils connaissaient à peine.

\- Oui j'ai fait quelques petites révisions sur mon cours parceqque vous savez Bellamy avec les nouveaux programmes, les réformes... On ne peut plus se permettre de réinvestir chaque années les mêmes polycopiés à ses élèves !

Clarke se retenait de ne pas rire. Bellamy essayait vraiment d'avoir l'air intéressé par ce que lui racontait Marcus mais chaques traits de son visage exprimaient l'inverse. Il sentit la présence de Clarke et leva les yeux. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et restèrent plongés l'un dans l'autre. Un sourire vint lentement éclairer son visage et Clarke vit avec plaisir ressortir ses délicieuses fossetes. Bellamy ne regardait plus Marcus, il ne l'écoutait même plus d'ailleurs, car il ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de ceux de Clarke. Abby intercepta leur regard et entraina Marcus derrière elle.

\- Chéri, je ne suis pas sûre que ta conversation passionne Bellamy. Au revoir les enfants et amusez vous bien surtout !

\- Ramenez Clarke à une heure décente ajouta Marcus avant que Clarke claque la porte.

\- J'y crois pas. Il veut jouer les pères responsables maintenant ? Bon allez on s'en fout ! Alors ? Où est... la voiture ?

\- La voiture ? Mais qui a parlé de voiture ! Je vais t'emmener... sur ma Vespa !

\- Une moto ? Oh non Bellamy j'ai toujours eu peur des motos ! Je t'en prie non ! Elle tentait de protester mais il la souleva de terre et l'assit à califourchon à l'arrière de la confortable moto.

\- Tu sais quoi Princesse ? Il faut un début à tout ! Alors tu vas t'accrocher bien à moi, enrouler tes bras autour de ma taille et fermer les yeux. Je t'autorise même à crier.

\- Comme ça ? bredouilla maladroitement Clarke en mettant ses mains sur les hanches de Bellamy.

\- Non ! Plus comme...

Il saisit ses mains délicatement et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

comme ça.

\- Ok. On est partis alors !

\- Prête à être une badass Clarke ?

\- Plus que prête Bell !

Il actionna la manette de la moto qui émit un grondement mais ne démarra pas.

\- j'attends toujours...

\- Oh c'est bon ! C'est juste une bricole ! Il reasseya et le moteur fonctionna. La moto bondit en avant et Clarke hurla en enfonçant ses doigts dans la peau de Bellamy.

Le parc publique était bondé. Clarke était déçue qu'ils soient autant dans le même cas qu'eux deux, deux jeunes gens à la recherche d'un coin tranquille pour un pique nique tranquille.

\- Bellamy, tu crois pas qu'on devrait chercher dans un autre parc ?

\- Rassure toi, on aura route la place qu'il faudra ici.

Il se mit derrière elle et lui banda délicatement les yeux avec un foulard. Il lui prit ensuite les deux mains et l'entraina derrière lui en la guidant.

\- Attention, fait un grand pas, il y a une plate bande à éviter. Baisse toi sinon tu vas te prendre une branche.

Clarke ne voyant rien, tenait très fort dans ses mains celles de Bellamy.

\- C'est encore loin ?

\- Non, plus tellement.

Elle l'entendit pousser une grille grinçante et tourner à gauche. Puis il lâcha ses mains, la contourna et lui enleva le foulard des yeux.

Elle les ouvrit et resta immobile, les yeux ronds. Une petite nappe bleue était installée sur l'herbe, au millieu d'une magnifique clairière lumineuse. La vue sur la ville était magnifique. On pouvait distinguer tous les quartiers au moins.

\- Alors ? souffla Bell.

\- Alors merci ! C'est exeptionnel ! Merci Bell.

Là, tout de suite, elle aurait aimé lui sauter dans les bras et l'embrasser. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Aussi elle lui donna son plus beau sourire et l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue.

Il rougit et détourna la tête d'un air gêné.

\- Bon euh... Passons aux chosses serieuses ! Tu veux savoir ce qu'on va manger ?

\- Oui je suis curieuse de le decouvrir ! dit Clarke se prenant au jeu.

Bellamy sortit de sous les arbres un grand panier de pique nique en osier et ouvrit les compartiments. Il sortit une bouteille de champagne et deux flûtes et lui tendit un verre.

\- Merci ! Je savais pas que le pique-nique était aussi chic, si j'avais su j'aurais apporté autre chose... Elle tendit d'un air gêné un sachet de chips et deux saucissons.

\- Oh ! Yavait que le champagne de chic. Le reste est assez basique. Jambon beurre ou thon crudité ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Ton sandwitch !

\- Oh. Thon crudité s'il te plait.

\- J'aurais pu m'en douter. Tu fais un régime c'est ça ?

\- Tu insinues que je suis grosse c'est ça ?

\- Non pas du tout ! Mais les filles sont toujours au régime, même quand elles font 45 kilos.

\- J'aimerais bien faire 45 kilos... Mais non ! C'est la vie !

\- Tu fais combien ?

\- Je le dirais pas ! Une fille ne dit pas son poids !

\- Oh allez ! Tu as honte de le dire DONC tu es grosses.

\- Non je suis pas grosse ! Je fais 47.

\- J'y crois pas ! tu chipotes pour deux pauvre kilos. Crois-moi, à ce poids là tu peux encore manger des jambons beurres pendant 10 ans avant de prendre un autre kilo !

\- Ah oui ? dit-elle en saisissant le jambon beurre qu'il avait entamé. Tu le regretteras quand je serais vieille, sourde, aveugle ET grosse. Prends le mien ! Il te fera pas te mal.

Bellamy ria et prit le thon crudité que Clarke avait entamé.

\- Tu as une drôle de manière de manger tes sandwitchs ! Ya plus une seule tomate !

\- Oui je mange toujours ce que j'aime pas en premier, pour profiter pleinement de la suite.

\- J'y crois pas ! Tu aimes pas les tomates ?

\- Non. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce-que tu n'aimes pas manger ?

\- Tu vas rire. C'est pas un truc de tous les jours heureusement, mais une fois quand j'avais 6 ans, ma mère nous a ammené Octavia et moi chez une tante pour le déjeuner. Et là elle nous a supplié d'être sages pour faire bonne impression sur la tante qui pourrait nous aider financièrement. Au déjeuner, on a eu de la brandade de morue en entrée. Après une bouchée j'ai tout vomi, c'était vraiment dégueulasse. Alors je croi que c'est la pire chose que j'ai jamais mangé.

\- Et la tante ?

\- Elle nous aurait pardonné peut-être si Octavia avait pas profité du moment du café pour verser toutes la collection de petits anges en porcelaines dans l'évier.

Clarke n'en pouvait plus de rire. Elle imaginait très bien Octavia et Bellamy petits, dévastant l'appartement de leur tante.

\- Ok ! ton plat préféré alors? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pizza.

\- Ta couleur préférée ?

\- Bleu.

\- Ton film préféré ?

\- James Bond.

\- Ta musique préférée ?

\- Warriors d'Imagine dragons

\- Ta série préférée ?

\- The 100.

\- Ton actrice préférée ?

\- Blake Lively.

\- Ton acteur préféré ?

\- Tom Cruise.

\- Ta matière préférée ?

\- Le sport.

\- Le plus beau pays où t'as été ?

\- Ici.

\- Le personnage de film qui t'a fait le plus rire ?

\- Sid. Dans l'âge de glace.

\- Si tu devais emporter qu'une seule chose avec toi sur une île déserte ?

\- Octavia.

\- Ok ! Je te connais mieux maintenant ! Blake Lively ? Tu regardes Gossip Girl toi ?

\- Oh ça m'arrive. Pourquoi elle ? Elle est magnifique, elle est sexy à mourir, elle s'habille toujours super bien, elle a l'air sympa...

\- Et tu as déjà pensé au fait que Blake Blake ça sonne pas super bien ?

\- Et oui ! Dommage. Je pourrais jamais me marier avec Blake Lively. Il va falloir que j'en trouve une autre. Il avait insisté sur les deux derniers mots et la regardait fixement. Il baissa les yeux mais Clarke sentit le silence pesant entre eux.

\- Tu la trouveras Bellamy. Ça soit pas être très dur de trouver une fille qui veut bien passer sa vie avec toi. Pas dur du tout même.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

\- Ça veut dire que tu n'est pas mal, tu es sympa, il t'arrive dans de rares cas d'être drôle. Bref je pense que tu es le type "prince charmant" de beaucoup de filles !

\- Et toi, Princesse ? Tu veux quoi comme prince charmant ?

Il était vraiment tout près d'elle. Son visage pouvait presque toucher le sien.

\- Grand blond aux yeux bleus.

Elle vit son petit sourire séducteur s'affaisser légèrement.

\- Ou alors... souffla-t-elle dans un murmure. Son visage se rapprochait beaucoup beaucoup trop vite du sien.

\- Ou alors Grand Brun aux yeux marrons.

Bellamy retrouva son sourire et sa délicieuse fossette se creusa. Clarke sentit leur nez se toucher et elle allait toucher ses lèvres quand son portable vibra. Elle regarda son portable et vit un message d'Octavia:

SOS


	9. Chapter 9

\- Octavia ! hurla clarke en déboulant dans son appartement. J'éspère que tu as une EXELLENTE raison d'avoir interrompu le moment que j'attendais depuis que je pisse dans des couches !

\- Oula ... On est de mauvais poil ! Quoi ? T'as vu ta mère virer Mar-cul ? T'allais fouttre une baffe à Fin Collins ? T'allais te taper mon frère ? Octavia regardait Clarke en riant et lorsqu'elle vit le regard contrarié de Clarke elle s'arrêta. Elle perdit son sourire et regarda Clarke d'un air ébahi.

\- Noooon. Souffla-t-elle. Tu allais te tapper Bellamy ? Déjà ?

\- J'allais pas coucher avec lui ! Pas encore quand même. Non il allait juste m'embrasser avant que mon putain de portable sonne !

\- Oh Clarke... Je suis désolée !

\- Alors qu'est-ce-qu'il y a de si grave ?

\- Alors ! Je sors avec Lincoln ce soir ! Tu sais l'ami d'Atom que j'ai rencontré à sa fête ! Et bien il m'a invité ce soir. Et je suis en plein dilemme ! Je met la bleu ou la rose ? Elle lui montra deux robe, l'une bleu électrique et l'autre rose fuschia.

\- Attends... C'était ça ton SOS ?

\- Oui ! Je suis désolée ! Si j'avais su...

\- Putain O' ! gémit Clarke en s'effondrant sur le lit d'Octavia.

\- Bon bah dis moi au moins, que ça ait servit au moins à quelque chose.

\- La rose.

\- Ok génial ! Merci Clarkouille.

\- Arrête avec ce surnom s'il-te-plaît !

\- Oh ! Je suis tellement désolée Clarke ! Mais tu sais, Si il a essayé une fois, il recommencera surement et ce sera encore mieux.

\- Tu crois qu'il recommencera ? J'éspère dit-elle d'un air rêveur. Si il recommence je laisse pas ça passer !

\- Bon tu veux un conseil ?! Vas-y ! Retourne le voir je t'embêterais plus !

\- Ouais je crois que je vais aller le retrouver ! Je suis tellement exitée souhaite moi bonne chance !

\- Merde !

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, c'est mieux de dire merde ! Bah Merde à toi aussi alors. Clarke embrassa Octavia et s'élança hors de la maison. Elle courut avec entrain vers la moto de Bellamy qui devait l'attendre mais fut surpris de voir que la moto était là, mais lui non. Elle s'arrêta et balaya la rue des yeux. Il était à quelques mètres en contrebas, en grande discussion avec une fille. Clarke s'approcha lentement et écouta leur conversation

\- Tu es sûre qu'on t'a jamais parlé de moi ? disait-il.

\- Non. Je m'en souviendrais. minaudait-elle en lui prenant la main.

\- Pourtant je suis un peu une légende vivante dans mon lycée. Bellamy Blake ça te dit rien ?

\- Toujours pas. Mais on peut arranger ça peut-être. Elle lui passa sa main dans le dos et Clarke laissa échapper un cri horrifié. La fille et Bellamy se retournèrent d'un coup et Bellamy se dégagea immédiatement de l'etreinte de la fille.

\- Clarke ! je savais pas que tu étais là !

\- Je vois ça ! Vous vous amusez bien ?

\- Très bien. miaula la fille.

\- Toi tais-toi et ne t'approche plus jamais de lui !

\- Clarke épargne moi ta scène de copine jalouse et viens ! on s'en va.

\- copine jalouse ? Mais oui, tu as raison ! D'ailleurs on est quoi l'un pour l'un pour l'autre toi et moi ?

\- On est rien du tout ! On est deux amis qui se sont pas vu pendant 3 ans ! C'est tout ! C'est qu'un jeu entre nous. Un jeu de chat et de souris tu le sais bien. On se cherche on se perd on se souris on s'entretue ! Ça a toujours été comme ça entre nous ! Et ne va pas me dire ce que je dois faire et avec qui je dois être comme si je t'appartenais !

\- Ah oui ? Et tu m'expliques ce que tu allais faire tout à l'heure ? M'embrasser non ?

\- Quoi ? tu l'a pris au sérieux ? Ecoute Clarke, je crois que tu t'emballes ! Je t'aurais peut-être embrassé c'est vrai mais il n'y avais rien de prévu ou de réfléchi. Je l'aurais fait comme je l'ai déjà fait avec une centaine de filles. Alors tu choisis : Soit tu me respectes et tu m'acceptes sans essayer de me changer, soit ça te suffit pas et alors on a rien à faire ensemble.

\- Je veux pas te changer. C'est la dernière chose que je veux. Mais je peux pas non plus supporter ça. La polygamie c'est pas mon truc. Je te veux en entier ou pas du tout. Et tu n'es pas capable de te donner en entier alors je ne te veux pas du tout. Je suis désolée tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.

\- Parfait ! s'exclama-t-il avec colère. Alors tout est clair. Et il s'en alla au bras de la fille vers sa moto.

\- et je fais comment moi pour rentrer ?

\- Ya une invention incroyable qui s'appelle le taxi.

\- Bellamy attends ! chuchotta-t-elle en le regardant s'éloigner. On allait s'embrasser...

Voila une petite dispute pimentée ! Donc je vous explique d'où me sont venues ces répliques : Je découvre en ce moment la série gossip girl et j'adore. et il est possible que je me sois fortement inspiré du couple Blair et Chuck que je surkiffe autant que Bellarke ! Donc voila un peu de Chuck Bass chez Bellamy Blake, ca ne peut pas lui faire de mal.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Bellamy. C'est encore moi ! Je crois que je t'ai laissé quelque chose comme... 50 messages. J'éspère au moins que t'en a écouté un. Voilà, je te le rereredis : J'irais à la vitesse que tu veux mais je veux juste être avec toi. Voilà. Donc bisoux et s'il te plaît rappelle-moi.

Clarke soupira en rccrochant son portable. Elle avait affreusement mal au crâne. Elle avait hésité à appeller Octavia pour lui raconter ce qui venait de se passer mais elle s'était rappellé qu'elle passait sa soirée avec Lincoln, elle ne voulait surtout pas la déranger. Qui appeller ? Echo ? non cela semblait peu approprié pour une telle situation. Elle s'effondra sur son lit et soupira bruyamment. Soudain quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

\- Clarke ? Pourquoi es-tu enfermée depuis tout-à l'heure ? Ça va pas ?

\- Si ! Très bien. grommela Clarke pour ne pas que sa mère l'embête. Malheureusement elle entrouvrit la porte et vit Clarke étalée sur son lit une photo serré dans la main. Abby connaissait bien cette photo. Elle datait d'i ans. Clarke et Octavia avaient 7 ans et Bellamy 11. Ils étaient tous les trois assis sur un petit muret de pierre. Enfin Clarke était assise sur les genoux de Bellamy en fait. Elle riait aux éclats et tentait de lui cacher ses yeux avec ses mains potelées et lui riait aussi en lui serrant les mains pour l'empêcher de lui cacher les yeux. Octavia à côté mangeait une tartine de confiture et ne regardait pas l'appareil. Sa bouche était barbouillée de rouge et elle essayait de l'enlever avec son doigt ce qui rendait la scène comique puisqu'elle louchait pour essayer de voir la confiture autour de sa bouche. Clarke adorait cette photo. Elle l'avait regardé pendant 6 mois tous les jours après sa dispute avec Octavia et Abby devina tout de suite qu'elle avait un problème.

\- C'est pas Octavia cette fois le problème ?

\- Non. C'est pas Octavia. elle elle passa la doigts sur la photo pour la lisser en l'attardant sur l'image de Bellamy.

\- le pique-nique s'est mal passé ?

\- Mal passé ? Non ! Si ! enfin le pique-nique oui très bien mais après non.

\- Tu veux me raconter ?

\- Non. C'est juste que... Je crois que je le suis trompée sur lui. Il est pas comme je pensais.

\- C'est normal ma chérie. Il a toujours été le grand frère prince charmant et tu viens de te rendre compte qu'il a des défauts. Ce moment arrive toujours un jour ou l'autre. Mais ça ne doit pas t'empêcher de voir le vrai Bellamy. Celui dont tu es tombée amoureuse.

\- Là c'est différent maman. Je... Il n'a aucun respect pour moi. j'aurais juste été un trophée de plus dans sa collection, dans le tiroir des "amies d'Octavia" entre Mel Gibson et Echo Mont-Weather.

\- Ma chérie je suis sûre qu'il te respecte. Tu ne lui a jamais fait de mal et il te connait depuis tellement longtemps. Tu savais qu'il était un peu le grand séducteur de ton lycée avant de t'engager ! Laisse lui un peu de temps. Le temps qu'il découvre la personne exeptionnelle que tu es et qu'il a manqué. Il reviendra vers toi ma chérie j'en suis certaine ! Mais respecte-le pour qu'il te respecte.

\- T'as sûrement raison. Je devrais le rappeller tu crois ?

\- Non. Je crois que c'est assez pour le moment. Laisse-lui un peu d'espace pour qu'il se rende compte de son erreur.

Et Clarke suivit son conseil, elle allait trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour faire payer à Bellamy son erreur.

Lundi matin, elle retrouva Echo et Octavia en classe. Elle ne savit pas trop comment se comporter avec Echo qui s'asseyait desormais toujours avec Lexa mais qui continuait à sourir et engager la conversation avec Clarke.

\- J'éspère que tes affaires avancent, lui souffla-t-elle en cours de chimie.

Clake aurait voulu lui dire que oui, que le fait qu'elle ai planté Bellamy au restaurant acait arrangé ses affaires, qu'elle et Bellamy roucoulait joyeusement et que la vie était belle. Mais malheureusement elle était loin de la vérité. La vérité était qu'elle se sentait mal. La vérité était qu'elle n'en voulait qu'à moitié à Bellamy. La vérité était qu'il n'avait fait que lui redire ce qu'elle savait déjà. La vérité était qu'il lui manquait affreusement.

\- Non. Mes affaires n'avancent pas. Pas du tout même. Elles sont au point mort.

\- Oh je suis désolée.

\- Moi aussi.

Elle soupira et se retourna vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour. D'ici elle pouvait le voir. Il marchait main dans la main avec Bailey Warren. Bailey Warren. Son éternelle ex. Pas tout à fait ex en fait. Ils se remettaient ensemble toutes les semaines après avoir "rompu définitivement". C'est ce qu'ils disaient en tous cas. Le pire dans tout ça c'était que Clarke ne détestait pas Bailey. Tout le monde adorait Bailey. Bailey était la fille la plus belle et la plus sympa du lycée. Elle n'était pas hautaine comme toutes les fille populaires, elle n'était pas hypocrite à dire du mal des gens derrières des sourires vicieux. Elle ne sous-estimait pas les filles plus jeunes qu'elle. Non, Bailey était parfaite. Présidente du club d'abstinence. Présidence du comité de bienfaisance de son lycée. Fille unique du sénateur Robert Warren. Elle était même à la tête d'un petit club de son lycée ; le club des semi-orphelins. Clarke s'était esclaffée quand Octavia avait voulu l'y emmener après la mort de son père mais il s'était avéré que ces réunions lui aviét fait beaucoup de bien. Chaque membre ayant perdu un parent faisait part de son expérience et Octavia et elle ayant toutes deux perdu leur père, avaient vite pu s'identifier aux histoires des autres. Celle de Bailey avait beaucoup touché Clarke. Sa mère était morte quand elle avait 4 ans, d'un cancer alors qu'elle attendait un deuxième enfant. L'expérience avait été très douloureuse pour Bailey qui avait perdu d'un coup sa mère et sa petite soeur. Et Clarke l'avait choisi comme marraine. Une marraine qui l'avait beaucoup conseillé et aidé pendant la très dure période du deuil de son père. Elle était devenue comme une grande soeur pour elle, un modèle. Un modèle qui sortait avec le mec de ses rêves.

\- Hey Clarke ! Tu m'écoutes ou pas ?

Clarke sortit de sa rêverie et se tourna vers Octavia.

\- Quoi ? Excuse-moi tu me parlais ?

\- Oui ! Je voulais juste te faire remarquer que Wells Jaha ne t'avait pas lâché des yeux pendant toute l'heure.

\- Wells Jaha ? soupira Clarke en regardant Octavia d'un oeil dubitatif. Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

\- Pas du tout.

Clarke leva les yeux et le ragarda. Aussitôt qu'elle croisa son regard, il se detourna comme si il avait été pris sur le fait.

\- O ! En ce moment j'ai besoin de tout sauf d'un mec.

\- Moi je crois que si au contraire ! Tu as désespérément besoin d'un mec.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je veux Bellamy moi ! Et personne d'autre !

\- Mais justement ! Prends Wells Jaha et tu auras Bellamy.

\- Quoi ?

\- La jalousie Clarke ! Tu connais le concept de rendre un mec jaloux en faisant semblant d'être avec un autre ?

\- Oui je connais. Mais il est hors de question que je me serve de ce pauvre Wells pour avoir Bellamy. C'est horrible.

\- Et se servir d'Echo pour te rendre jalouse, c'est pas horrible ça ?

\- Mais non ! T'es complètement à côté de la plaque là ! Bellamy aimait Echo.

\- Rooh je t'en prie. Bellamy n'aimait PAS Echo. Bellamy t'aime toi ! Il SAVAIT qu'elle ne l'aimait pas non plus. Il SAVAIT que tu accourerais une fois qu'il aurait le coeur soi-disant brisé. Enfin Clarke ! Comment tu as pu te douter une seule seconde que Bellamy est amoureux d'Echo. Il ne sort qu'avec des blondes !

\- Mais alors POURQUOI il m'a planté comme un vieille chaussette hier ? POURQUOI il m'a déballé tout ce discours comme quoi il est ce qu'il est et je dois l'accepter ?!

\- Mais parceque c'est vrai. souffla Octavia d'une voix douce. Parcequ'il est comme ça. Il a joué franc jeu. Il t'a dit ce qu'il est vraiment au fond de lui. Et je suis d'accord aec lui Clarke. Si tu n'est pas d'accord avec ce qu'il est profondément alors c'est que tu ne l'aimes pas réellement.

\- Mais bien sûre que si JE L'AIME. Toute les fibres de mon corps me hurlent que JE L'AIME. Tout ce qui est mort en moi, tout ce qui est sec et usé en moi reprends vie quand il est auprès de moi. Quand il est là je suis invincible. Rien ne m'atteint. Il n'y a plus que lui qui peut me faire du mal. Le reste ne compte plus. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Il n'y a plus que lui.

\- Et bien qu'est ce que tu attends ? Montre-lui ce qu'il perd et va tout de suite voir Wells. on verra ce que Bellamy en dira.

\- Tu as raison. Comme toujours. Je t'aime toi aussi. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et alla vers Wells.

\- Je t'ai observé de l'autre bout de la pièce et j'ai senti qu'on se plaisait bien toi et moi non ?déclara-t-elle d'un air hardi.

\- Ça se pourrait en effet. répondit-t-il d'un air triomphant.

\- Allons dans un coin plus tranquille. Dans la cour pas exemple. Elle lui prit la main et le tira derrière elle. Elle savait où était Bellamy. Elle savait où elle devait exactement se mettre pour qu'il les voit. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'ils furent au pued de l'escalier et son regard croisa celui de Bellamy. Il embrassait Bailey. Cette vison dégoûta Clarke qui enroula ses bras autour du cou de Wells. Il posa brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes et passa ses mains dans son dos. Le baiser n'était pas agréable du tout. Les lèvres gercées de Wells irritaient les siennes et son appareil dentaire l'écorchait. En plus de ça il puait de l'haleine. Mais elle joua le jeu de la fille amoureuse et bondit en enroulant se jambes autour de sa taille. Elle ne pouvait même plus regarder Bellamy puisqu'elle était trop occupée à empêcher Wells de faire certaines choses qu'elle devait faire semblant d'aimer. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Une autre main que celles de Wells qui se trouvaient malheureusement très occupées ailleurs. La main en question la tapota puis décolla de son épaule. Avant de percuter violemment la joue de Wells. Clarke se retourna et constata triomphalement que cette main était celle d'un Bellamy rouge de colère.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Mais à quoi tu joues Clarke ? lui demanda Bellamy la saisissant par les épaules.

\- À rien du tout ! protesta-t-elle. Mèle-toi de tes affaires.

\- Mais ce sont mes affaires ! hurla-t-il.

\- Non ça ne l'est plus depuis que tu as décidé que je n'avais pas de place dans ta vie !

\- Alors c'est bien ça ! Tu essayes de me rendre jaloux c'est ça ? C'est encore une idée stupide d'Octavia ?

\- Mais non ! C'est ça que tu comprends pas en fait. C'est pas parceque je sors avec un nouveau mec que j'essaye de te rendre jaloux. Je ne pense pas TOUT LE TEMPS en fonction de toi ! Tu n'es pas le centre du monde dans ma vie !

\- J'ai pas dit ça Clarke. Seulement après les 54 messages suppliants que tu m'as laissé sur mon répondeur ça m'etonnerais que tu ais tourné la page aussi vite. Tu disais quoi déjà ? "Je veux juste être avec toi". Il avait appuyé sur les derniers mots avec un ton moqueur qui ne plut pas du tout à Clarke.

\- Ça c'est vraiment un truc de gamin ! Ressortir ce que je dis sur ton repondeur en prenant la peine de faire le premier pas alors que c'est toi le con dans l'affaire. Je pensais beaucoup de choses de toi mais pas ça ! Je pensais qu'à part être égocentrique et lâche tu avais un minimum de maturité mais non. Même ça tu l'as pas. Monsieur n'est pas Jaloux hein ? Ou alors monsieur a simplement par orgueil pas envie d'exprimer le moindre sentiment au risque de paraitre faible ou trop accessible. D'accord. Mais est-ce que je dois te rappeller que tu viens de frapper sans aucunes raison un mec qui ne t'a rien fait ? Un mec avec qui j'étais heureuse ! Sans toi !

\- Clarke ! Je l'ai frappé parceque...

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Mais parceque ce gars là ne te mérite pas. On parle de Wells Jaha. Le mec qui te suit comme un psychopate depuis la maternelle. C'était purement pour toi que je l'ai fait.

\- Oh je vois ! Alors c'est Wells le psychopate ? C'est lui qui me suit et passe derrière moi pour frapper tous les mecs que je touche ? C'est quoi le problème ? C'est qui le prochain hein ? Marcus ? Tu vas lui casser les deux jambes si il m'adresse la parole ? Merci Bellamy ! Mais la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est d'un toutou.

\- Non Clarke tu ne comprends rien ! Je ne t'aime pas d'accord ?

\- Merci ! Ça c'était cool.

\- Non... Enfin si je t'adore ! Mais... Je ne suis pas prêt pour vois ?

\- Attends ! Je rêve là. Tu es Bellamy Blake et tu veux... attendre ?!

\- Non Clarke. Je ne veux pas attendre ! Je ne sais même pas su je veux collencer. dit-il rouge de colère. Tu... tu ne comprends rien hein ?

\- Non je comprends rien ! Excuse moi mais là je suis un peu perdue ! Si tu ne veux pas attendre alors lance toi ! Vas-y ! Et arrête de parler s'il-te-plait. Elle s'élança vers lui et saisit furieusemement sa nuque avec sa main. Elle enroula l'autre main autour de son dos et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

\- Tu attends quoi là ? souffla-t-elle pour le mettre au défi. Ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres à peines des siennes. Elle faisait exprès de ne pas engager le baiser pour le laisser le faire lui-même. Elle voyait ses yeux rouler d'un air paniqué. Il était désarmé. Quelque chose dans se yeux donnait de l'espoir à Clarke. Il s'approcha et ses lèvres ne s'arrêtèrent pas sur celles de clarke mais contre son oreille.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. souffla-t-il. Clarke ne ressentait plus qu'une chose : une colère immense. Mais quand la figure de Bellamy s'éloigna de la sienne et qu'elle le regarda dans les yeux, elle ne vit aucune trace de méchanceté ou de triomphe. Mais une profonde peine et une grande sincérité. Mais que se passe-t-il dans sa tête ? pensa Clarke. A quoi pensait Bellamy Blake ?

(Grosse nouveauté pov Bellamy )

\- Viens on s'en va ! dit- il à Bailey, passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Bellamy... Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui très bien. Je crois que j'ai besoin de parler.

\- Je suis là pour ça. Elle elle lui embrassa la joue ce qui lui procura une sensation de chaleur dans la joue.

\- Merci. Merci d'être là.

\- Alors. Dis-moi tout je t'écoute.

\- C'est à propos de Clarke.

\- Clarke Griffin ? La meilleur amie de ta petite soeur ?

\- Oui ! Enfin dit comme ça c'est un peu bizare à entendre mais ouais elle est amie avec Octavia. Mais il s'agit pas de ça.

\- Tu l'aimes ? demanda-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Non ! Non pas du tout. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Hey Bellamy. Elle lui prit la main dans les siennes et lui leva le menton pour qu'il la regarde droit dans les yeux. Je ne suis pas ta copine. Je suis ta meilleur amie. Si tu aimes une fille je ne m'inquiète pas. Je touve ça génial. Elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux qu'il aimait tant chez elle.

\- Ah oui ? demanda-il timidement. Vraiment ?

\- Absolument ! Je suis ta plus grande fan alors les amis de Bellamy sont mes amis. Et les petites amies de Bellamy sont mes... Meilleures amies ! Elle ria et ce son fit beaucoup de bien à Bellamy.

\- C'est sympa Bailey. C'est bon à savoir pour quand je serais amoureux. Si on admet que j'en sois capable un jour.

Elle le regarda d'un oeil dubitatif et il vit qu'il ne l'avait qu'à moitié convaincu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Bellamy. Tu peux mentir à qui tu veux mais pas à moi.

\- Mais non ! Je ments pas.

\- Bon. Tu te ments à toi-même. C'est la phase du déni.

\- Mais non ! Je te jure Bailey que je ne suis pas amoureux.

\- Et moi je te jure que tu l'es. Ok tu ne t'en rend pas compte mais tu l'es !

\- Ah ouais ? Non Serieux Ça se voit ?

\- Comme le nez au millieu de la figure. Écoute moi. Je veux que tu écoute ça c'est très important. Tu es Bellamy Blake.

\- Non serieux ?

\- Chut ! Tu es Bellamy Blake et tu as une image, une réputation. Tu es le garçon le plus inaccessible du lycée. Le plus secret. Le plus mignon. Le plus brillant et le plus aimé de toutes les filles. Tu es ce qu'on appelle un bad boy. Tu es celui auquel pensent les petite filles de secondes en se couchant en se disant : Ah si seulement un jour Bellamy Blake pouvait me remarquer. Tu dois etre le nom de le plus écrit sur leurs journaux intimes. Tu es populaire. Tu es admiré pas les garçons qui voudraient te ressembler. Par les filles qui voudraient sortir avec toi. Et par les profs qui voient en toi un avenir brillant. Cette image tu y tiens. Mais tu l'entretiens et pour ça tu t'imposes des sacrifices. Tu écartes tout ce qui te semble inapproprié pour un gars comme toi. Y compris les longues relations. Je sais de quoi je parle Bellamy. On est sorti ensemble une semaine en troisième et puis tu m'as lâché sans explication. Heureusement pour moi je n'était pas amoureuse de toi et je ne l'ai jamais été donc mon coeur n'a pas souffert. Mais je sais que toi Bellamy si je ne te servais pas de couverture tu ferais la meme chose à une fille par semaine. Et tu leur briserais toutes le coeur. On a fait un pacte tu t'en souviens ?

\- Ouai bien sûre. On fait genre de sortir ensemble toute les deux semaines. Tu augmentes ta cote de popularité et tu peux sortir secrètement avec John pendant que tes parets qui le déteste pensent que tu es avec moi, et en échange tu m'empêche de faire du mal aux filles en prétendant être ma copine pour les décourager. Et je suis donc libre de mes fréquentations deux semaines par mois : les semaines off.

\- Et c'est quoi la fin du pacte ?

\- Ce pacte prendra fin à l'instant même où j'aurais trouvé la fille avec qui une semaine off s'est écoulé sans que j'ai envie de la larguer.

\- Exactement. Bref je continue. Tu as une réputation Bellamy. Et si tu crois qu'être amoureux c'est entâcher cette réputation tu te trompres. Je sais ce que tu penses. Être amoureux c'est risqué. Parcequ'on parait faible, vulnérable, on n'est plus tourné que vers soi même, on fait des sacrifices pour l'autre et on risque d'avoir le coeur brisé. Mais retiens ça Bellamy. L'amour n'est pas une faiblesse et on ne devrait jamais se sentir coupable d'aimer. Parceque ça rends plus fort. Et ça t'apporte plus que tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Crois-en mon expérience.

\- Comment on se sent quan on est amoureux ?

\- Bien. On voudrait passer sa vie à ressentir ça. Quand on est avec l'autre on est chez nous, on se sent à notre place. Dès que l'autre n'est pas là tu ne peux pas te le sortir de la tête. Tu voudrais mais c'est plus fort que toi. Ça te dépasse. Et surtout tu donnerais tout pour l'autre. Tout ce que tu as. Tu serais prêt à tout. Tout tant que l'autre est heureux.

\- Bailey ?

\- Oui Bell ?

\- Je viens de faire la plus grosse connerie de ma vie. Je lui ait dit que je l'aimait pas. Alors que maintenant je sais. J'en suis sûre.

\- Que ?

\- Que je suis fou amoureux d'elle.

\- Alors tu attends quoi ?

\- Plus rien maintenant. Mais si elle me jette ?

\- Crois moi elle te jettera pas.

\- Sûre ?

\- Sûre


	12. Chapter 12

Roh ouais et j'oublie toujours : Un grand merci aux guest trop choutes que je peux pas remercier en personne mais qui me font trop plaisir; vous reviews sont autant appréciées que les autres. Sinon avant que j'oublie : que pensez vous ( tous et pas que les guests ) du personnage de Bailey ?! Vous trouvez qu'elle apporte quelque chose ? Elle vous agace ou est-ce que au contraire vous l'aimez bien ? Voila ! 3 petis mots de reviews me suffisent et me font super plaisir alors si vous avez quoi que ce soit a dire mettez le ! Je reponds a tout le monde :) Desolée pour ce retard mais suite a un probleme technique ou mon chapitre s'est entierement effacé j'ai du tout réecrire et c'etait long. Bisous. Bonne lecture.

\- J'en peux plus. Cette fois c'est terminé.

\- Tu peux pas dire ça Clarke. Tu dois pas abandonner !

\- Abandonner ? Je crois que ça fait un bout de temps que lui a abandonné !

\- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour baisser les bras. Tu as tout simplement plus de volonté que lui.

\- Mais à quoi bon aimer quelqu'un qui ne t'aime pas ? J'ai essayé Raven. je lui ai demandé ! Clarke avait les larmes aux yeux en disant ces mots. Sur le moment je... Je n'ai pas compris j'ai cru qu'il m'avait dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas encore. Mais...

Clarke pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes si bien que sa voix était sans cesse entrecoupée de sanglots. Raven lui frottait le dis avec sa main et la rassurait avec sa voix douce.

... Mais en fait il... il ne m'aime pas du tout !

\- C'est pas possible Clarke. Personne ne peut pas t'aimer du tout ! Et tu veux mon avis ? Surtout pas Bellamy. C'est le dernier de la liste de ceux qui ne t'aiment pas, crois-moi ! Ecoute je comprendrais si tu voulais arrêter un moment cette relation et passer à autre chose, mais ne lui ferme pas ton coeur. Si il revient vers toi laissse lui au moins une chance de se rattraper.

\- J'aimerais bien... mais non. J'en peux plus. Ça me ronge et ça m'épuise cette histoire. Je veux en finir.

\- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

\- Je vais partir !

\- Partir ? Tu vas aller te trouver un inconnu milliardaire à Las Vegas ?

\- Quelque chose de ce genre... Tant qu'il est sympa et qu'il porte un smocking.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai toujours craqué pour les mecs en smocking.

\- Et sinon il sera comment ton prince charmant ?

\- Sympa, drôle, honnête... Et puis physiquement... Clarke croisa le regard de Raven et déballa très vite les critères physiques en souriant.

Petit, blond, yeux bleus, cheveux raides, peau pâle, pas de torse musclé, pas de fossette et surtout pas de tâches de rousseur !

\- T'es vraiment sûre pour le torse ?

\- Bon ok je lui accorde le torse !

\- Non serieusement tu comptes partir où ?

\- Paris.

\- La ville de l'...

\- Amour ! Oui justement ! Je veux me changer les idées en arpentant les Champs Elysées ou mangeant une glace au sommet de la tour effeil ou encore en dépensant tout mon compte bancaire aux Galeries Lafayette.

\- T'es vraiement sûre que malgré tout ça tu vas oublier Bellam...

\- Chut ! Ne dis pas son nom. Oui j'oublierais très vite "BB".

\- bébé ? Ah oui quand même tu l'aimes vraiment pour l'appeller bébé.

\- Mais non pas bébé ! BB les lettres comme Bell... Oui bon je reconnais que ça prête à confusion. On va dire "Lui" ! C'est plus neutre.

\- Excuse moi Clarke. Mais je pense que le fait de l'appeller "Lui", de partir à Paris et de fuir comme une voleuse, ça ne t'aidera pas à l'oublier. En fait, rien de tout ça ne t'aidera à l'oublier parceque tu l'aimes !

\- Non !

\- Si !

\- Mais non !

\- Stop Clarke. Tu l'aimes. Il ne t'aimes pas encore mais toi tu l'aimes. Et crois moi il doit réaliser en ce moment même sa bêtise. Alors laisse lui une dernière chance !

\- Non Raven. Je suis décidée à partir.

\- Votre passeport et carte d'embarquement Mademoiselle.

\- Tenez.

\- Paris ? Voyage en amoureux ?

\- J'ai l'air d'être avec mon amoureux là ? répondit-elle d'un ton sarcastique. Non. Il y a personne pour moi ici.

\- Vous reprocher quelque chose aux hommes américains mademoiselle ?

\- Le manque d'honnêteté ça vous va ? Et le fait de parler pour rien dire. lui lança-t-elle d'un ton glacial en le désigant du menton.

\- L'embarquement est dans quelque minutes mademoiselle. Préparez vous à embarquer.

\- Très bien.

\- Rav ! hurla Bellamy, entrant en trombe dans son appartement.

\- Bellamy ! Oui ? Il se passe quoi ?

\- Où est Clarke ? Pourquoi elle ne repond ni aux messages, ni aux appels ?

\- Parcequ'elle part Bellamy.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est stupide ! Où ? Où est-elle ?

\- JFK airport.

\- T'as une voiture ?

\- Mesdames et Messieurs. Votre attention s'il-vous-plaît ! Le vol à destination de Paris Charles de Gaulle a été retardé de 20 minutes suite à des problèmes techniques. Veuillez patienter. Pour cela vous avez à votre disposition un bar...

Clarke n'écoutait plus. Son coeur fit un bond en avant. En fait elle était la seule à ne pas râler. Quelque part, elle était soulagée. Elle redoutait ce voyage et plus le temps passait, plus elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait ici.

\- Elle prend le vol de Paris qui décolle à 18h42. Heureusement pour toi, le vol a été retardé. Il était prévu pour 22.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- 18h40. Attends j'essaye de trouver un place de parking puis on fonce. Raven se retourna, s'attendant à une reponse de sa part mais vit la portière ouverte, et lui, loin devant qui courrait a perdre haleine.

\- Bon d'accord alors JE gare la voiture pendant que TU fonces. Ah l'amour !

\- Mademoiselle c'est très important s'il vous plaît ! Sur quel quai d'embarquement est le vol pour Paris ?

\- 7B. Mais vous devriez vous dépecher. Il décolle dans une minute.

\- Ok merci ! souhaitez moi bonne chance !

\- Bonne chance . souffla l'hotesse qui n'avait strictement rien compris à ce qu'il se passait.

\- Mademoiselle. Il est temps d'embarquer. Veillez monter dans l'avion s'il vous plait.

\- On ne peut pas attendre encore une minute ?

-Non mademoiselle ! Nous avons déja prit du retard. Je regrette mais c'est impossible.

Dans son for intérieur, Clarke avait éspéré ardamment que Bellamy arrive au dernier moment pour l'empêcer de partir. Cet espoir la rongeait, c'etait la seule chose qui pouvait la faire rester.

\- Monsieur ! En fait j'ai perdu une de mes boucles d'oreilles amors je peux la chercher pendant que vous dites au pilote que...

\- POUR LA DERNIÈRE FOIS MADEMOISELLE MONTEZ DANS CET AVION OU RESTEZ ICI.

\- Très bien, très bien ! C'était pas la peine de vous énerver. J'arrive. Elle saisit ses bagages le plus lentement possible sous l'oeil réprobateur du stewart et jeta une dernière fois un regard derrière elle. Personne. Ellemonta donc dans la passerelle qui menait à l'avion.

Bellamy arriva essoufflé et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir les cheveux blonds de Clarke dans la passerelle d'embarquement.

\- CLARKE !

Clarke crut entendre derrière elle quelqu'un l'appeller mais le regard mauvais du stewart etait posé sur elle et lui ordonnait de monter dans l'avion. Elle prit ce cri pour le fruit de son imagination et monta les marches sans se retourner.


	13. Chapter 13

Clarke alla à sa place et s'enfonça profondément dans son fauteuil. Elle ne voulait parler à personne.

\- Mademoiselle pourriez vous vous décaler ! Vous êtes sur la place de Monsieur...

\- Emmerson. dit calmement un homme d'une quarantaine d'année.

\- Monsieur Emmerson ! dit le stewart à Clarke.

\- Encore vous ! Mais vous allez m'emmerder jusqu'à quand ?

\- Pardon ? demanda Mr Emmerson interloqué par la grossièreté de Clarke.

\- Je parlais pas à vous ! A l'autre connard qui va tout faire pour vous pourrir votre voyage.

\- Excusez-nous Mr Emmerson. Mademoiselle est de mauvaise humeur.

\- Non ! Je suis PAS de mauvaise humeur. Je suis juste en train de... de m'en aller, à cause d'un enfoiré dont je suis... DINGUE ! Depuis que j'ai 3 ans ! Mais qui ne m'aime pas ! Alors oui ! Vous m'excuserez mais j'ai des raisons de ne pas pleurer de rire quand cet... cet abruti fait exactement tout le necessaire pour me ruiner le peu de joie qui subsiste dans ma vie ! hurla Clarke en designant le stewart.

\- Je ne vous permet p...

\- CONNARD ! ENFOIRÉ ! FOCU !

\- Hum... Sécurité ! Emmenez mademoiselle !

\- L'avion vient de décoller monsieur Wallace.

\- Très bien ! Alors Mademoiselle... Griffin. dit-il en lisant l'étiquette sur sa valise. Vous allez avoir des problèmes à l'arrivée.

\- TANT MIEUX !

\- Je vais m'occuper d'elle, ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Wallace chuchotta Mr Emmerson en saisissant Clarke qui se débattait comme une furie des mains de Cage Wallace.

Mademoiselle Griffin. Asseyez vous et on va parler d'autre chose. Comment vous appellez vous ?

\- Clarke.

\- D'accord Clarke. Je vais me présenter.

\- Allez-y on a 8 heure devant nous. dit-elle en soupirant.

Apres 8 heures de vol, Clarke en était encore à regretter amèrement sa dernière phrase. Elle avait eu 8 heures pour entendre toute la vie "passionnante" de Carl Emmerson. Carl était fils unique. Il etait diplomé d'Harvard et faisait la fierté de son père en étant à la tête d'un des plus grands cabinets d'avocats de Washington. Il aimait le golf et le polo et ne s'habillait qu'avec des habits dont la matière avait été auparavant certifiée par le comité des textiles. Carl suivait un régime très strict pour son cholestérol et avait une alergie sévère aux fruits de mer. Il allait à Paris pour fusionner son cabinet et acheter la bague de fiançaille de sa petite amie ( qu'il avait depuis ses 12 ans ) chez Cartier où il béneficiait d'une offre spécial parcequ'il lui achetait un bijou par an. " mais qu'est ce qu'il peut être bavard " pensa Clarke en son for intérieur. Il n'avait pas une seule fois posé une question sur elle ou ne lui avait pas permit de dormir à cause de son bavardage incessant.

\- Monsieur Emmerson ?

\- ...Et donc à ce moment je lui ais dit "Mais non ! Tu me fais marcher ?" Sauf que lui il plaisantait pas du tout ! Il avait...

\- Carl !

-... prit cet air serieux qu'il a toujours qu'il a quand il a une mauvaise nouvelle et là il me dit "Ta mère est morte". Moi j'en revenait pas...

\- CARL EMMERSON !

\- ...J'était ahuri... Quoi ? c'est pas la peine de crier !

\- Je pourrais aller aux toilettes s'il vous plait ?

\- Bien sûre allez-y c'est une exellente idée.

\- Merci ! Je suis consciente que mon idée est exellente mais c'est pas pour que vous la commentiez que je vous la pose. VOUS POURRIEZ VOUS POUSSER ?

\- Oh Oui Bien sûre. Excusez moi.

Clrk soupira lorsqu'elle fut enfin seule, dans la cabine des toilettes. L'avion aterrirait d'ici une demi heure et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire en arrivant à Paris. Elle regrettait amèrement cette décision stupide d'être partie. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Où allait-elle aller. Elle ne connaissait personne ici. Emmerson lui avait déja proposé de l'heberger dans son "magnifique appartement Des champs de Mars" mais elle du s'avouer que la perspective de passer une nuit chez un être aussi bavard et envahissant ne la réjouissait pas plus que ça. Elle se sentait totalement perdue et le poids de l'épuisement causé par le voyage pesait sur ses épaules. "Je n'y arriverais jamais sans lui. " pensa-t-elle très fort. " Essaye Clarke. Tu dous au moins essayer." Le signal retentit dans l'avion pour signaler que l'avion atterirait d'ici quelques minutes. Elle se passa donc un peu d'eau sur le visage et regarda par le hublot le ciel pâle d'un matin nuageux. Paris. Cette pensée la fit sourire. Paris. Il était temps qu'elle tourne une nouvelle page. Une page à Paris. Elle sortit et ne preta meme pas attention au Bavardage incessant d'Emmerson sur sa premiere experience sur un bateau à voile. Elle saisit ses bagages et esquissa un petit sourire d'au revoir avant d'emprunter la paserelle pour soirtir. Elle saisit sa valise et marcha dans un long couloir avant de deboucher dans un hall bondé. Beaucoup de gens attendaient le long de la barrière avec des noms de passagers ecrits sur des panneaux. Elle tentait de reperer le sien pour prendre le taxi qu'elle avait réservé quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et se retourna avec surprise. C'était bien la derniere chose à laquelle elle s'attendait.

Excusez moi pour le retard mais je n'ai pas été la pendant deux semaines puis le site a beugé et le chapitre 13 était illisible fonc j'ai du l'enlever ! Ce chapitre est court et assez pauvre en Bellarke mais je vous en promet beaucoup plus dans le chapitre suivant qui viendra cette semaine ! Bisous je voys aile toutes et vous êtes adorables dans vos reviews ! Desolée de vous avoir fait autant attendre mais je suis la de retour :D Et Clarke et Bellamy aussi pour de nouvelles aventures ! A plus :) 3


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou ! Me revoilà ! Ce retard n'était mais alors PAS DU TOUT prévu je suis absolument désolée ! J'ai posté mon chapitre il y a une semaine seulement j'ai eu des problèmes avec l' encodage signalé très vite par emy que je remercie vivement puis par toutes les autres, merci beaucoup ! Je suis absolument désolée, c'est la deuxième fois que ce problème arrive et j'ai vent galériens pour que ça marche ! Le prochain chapitre viendra autour de début septembre si tout se passe bien :D

\- Mademoiselle veuillez nous suivre ! Le policier saisit les mains de Clarke et les menotta brusquement. Vous allez être mise en cellule au commisariat le temps que l'on s'occupe de votre cas.

\- Mon... cas ?

\- Oui c'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on agresse un membre du personnel du service qui vous est proposé. Monsieur Wallace vient de porter plainte contre vous et vous allez passer le reste de votre mois en prison le temps que l'un de vos proches paye votre caution.

\- Monsieur vous ne comprenez pas la situation ! Aucun de mes proches ne viendra payer la caution... Je suis américaine. Ils ne vont pas faire tout ce trajet pour payer un chèque.

\- Alors la procédure est différente. Il leur faudra payer par procuration dans un commissariat américain, puis leur versement nous parviendra et alors vous serez libre !

\- Et combien de temps faut-il compter ?

\- Oh avec la lenteur de l'administration et les complications que représentent la comparation des deux loies de nos deux pays je dirais... Au moins 3 semaines !

\- 3 SEMAINES ? Vous plaisantez ? Et qui est autorisé à payer la caution ?

\- N'importe qui !

\- Très bien. Je peux passer un appel ?

\- Un seul.

\- Ok merci. Clarke saisit avidement le téléphone et composa le numero tracé sur la paume de sa main.

Allô Carl ? Sa voix tremblait mais elle essayait de paraître enjouée. C'est Clarke Griffin, la fille de l'avion. Vous êtes toujours sur Paris ?

\- Bonjour Clarke ! Oui je me souviens de vous ! J'ai d'ailleurs pensé à vous il y a quelques instants en retrouvant un vieille amie qui m'a parlé de son voyage en Bosnie ! Alors je me suis immédiatement dit que vous devriez vous rencontrer, ayant tous les deux une passion dévorante pour ce pays !

\- Je ne suis pas passionnée par la Bosnie... J'ai simplement voyagé en Egypte l'année dernière et j'ai beaucoup aimé ce voyage.

\- Ah oui l'Egypte c'est ça ! Bon vous me direz, ça reste dans le même coin grosso-modo.

\- Grosso-modo... Ecoutez j'aurais un service à vous demander ! Êtes vous à Paris ?

\- Oui ! Je suis au chevet de ma mère.

\- Oh... Je suis désolée...

\- Non ne le soyez pas... Elle nous fait le coup chaque année ! Elle fait ça pour nous voir tous ensemble. Alors qu'on la croit tous mourante elle se réveille et retrouve toute sa forme.

\- Oh... Ce que je vais vous demander va vous paraître stupide à présent.

\- Mais non. Demandez Demandez.

\- Vous serait-il possible de payer ma caution. J'ai eu quelques ennuis avec la police.

\- Oh... Et bien oui mais pas avant demain matin. Avant je préfère tout de même m'assurer que ma mère est bien vivante !

\- Oui je comprends. Merci Carl c'est très gentil ! Je vous rembourserais bien entendu.

\- Je vous en prie. A demain.

Et Clarke raccrocha. Elle regarda avec dégout la cellule où le policier l'emmenait et soupira en pensant à la nuit qu'elle devrait passer là. Au moins elle était seule. Elle regarda sa montre et soupira en voyant l'heure. 9h48. Le temps allait être très très long.

À 11h, alors qu'elle était occupée à décorer les murs avec des dessins à la craie, on ammena un autre homme dans sa cellule, un type assez étrange qui sentait très fort la fumée.

\- Salut ma jolie. Jean Paul. Pyromane. Et toi ? T'as fait quoi pour te retrouver ici ?

Clarke déglutit et répondit avec un fançais maladroit

\- Hum... J'ai eu des ennuis avec un stewart.

\- Américaine ?

\- Oui.

\- En te regardant je dirais pas que t'es une hors-la-loi. T'as plus le profil de l'avocate que l'accusé.

\- Hum... Merci.

L'homme se rapprochait d'elle avec un sourire malsain sur les lèvres et Clarke avait très peur de ce qu'il pouvait faire. Heureusement à cet instant, un policier ouvrit la grille et saisit Jean-Paul.

\- Hé ! On t'a dit quoi ? Pas moins de 3 mètre d'écart avec les autres ok ?

\- Mouais j'avais compris...

\- Bon allez JP on va te laisser seul de toute les manières.

\- Quoi ? Firent en même temps Clarke et Jean-Paul.

\- Oui Mademoiselle vous êtes libérée. On vient de payer votre caution.

\- Déjà ? Mais il est 11h30 ! Je croyais qu'il ne le ferait pas avant demain matin !

\- Ça c'est votre affaire. Il vous attend à la sortie.

\- Très bien. Clarke sortit de sa cellule, traversa le long couloir qui menait à l'accueil et passa devant le comptoir de la réceptionniste.

\- Vous devez signer ce papier avant de vous en aller, Mademoiselle.

Clarke se pencha et inscrivit sa signature à côté d'une autre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lire.

\- C'est bon vous pouvez partir !

Et Clarke ne se fit pas priver. Elle bondit hors du commissariat et courut dehors.

\- Carl ? Mr Emmerson ? Je voulais vous remercier ! C'est très gentil de vous être libéré pour moi. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous m'avez rendu service ! J'allais rester coincée avec un pyromane super bizarre. Carl ?

Clarke regarda l'homme de dos avec la casquette et entendit un petit ricanement. Il enleva sa casquette et se retourna mais Clarke l'avait déjà reconnu. Elle ouvra des yeux grands comme des billes et recula de trois pas jusqu'à être coincée contre le mur.

\- Salut Princesse ! Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça hein ?

\- Non... pas du tout mais alors pas du tout ! C'est un peu normal étant donné que je suis partie pour ne plus jamais te revoir !

La mine suffisante et sûre de lui-même de Bellamy disparut et laissa place à une grande déconfiture.

\- Bon... Sympa l'accueil. Tu te rends compte que je viens de faire 8h d'avion pour venir te voire et que toi tu ne te donnes même pas la peine d'être reconnaissante ! Bref. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour qu'on s'engueule encore mais parceque je crois qu'on a besoin d'une discussion sérieuse.

\- Oui. Tu dois avoir raison... Je t'écoute !

\- Tu parleras aussi je te préviens ! Je... Je voudrais que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines. Quels sont vraiment tes sentiments pour moi ?

\- Pardon ? C'est toi qui devrais répondre à ça, non ? Je croyais avoir été suffisament claire !

\- Écoute. J'y comprends plus rien. Un coup tu me dis que tu m'aimes, puis tu me reproche de pas ressentir la même chose, puis tu décides de prendre tes distances, puis tu joues avec moi et enfin tu fais 8h de vol pour t'éloigner de moi. La question est simple. Tu m'aimes ou tu me hais ?

\- Quelques fois je me demande. dit Clarke en souriant. Elle le regarda timidement pour voire sa réaction et vit dans son regard qu'il pensait la même chose. Je... Je pense qu'avant tout je t'ai aimé. Puis je n'ai tellement pas compris ce que toi tu ressentais que j'ai paniqué et alors j'ai essayée de te faire voire ce que tu ratais sans moi. Je me suis dit que tu regretterais mon ancienne moi. Que tu ferais ton possible pour que je redevienne celle qui t'aimais parcequ'elle était beaucoup plus facile à vivre que l'autre idiote qui se donnait des grands airs. Je ne sais pas... Je me suis probablement dit que partir était la meilleure solution pour te faire réaliser que je te manquerais. Mais en même temps j'avais aussi besoin de temps pour t'oublier et passer à autre chose. Je ne sais pas Bellamy... C'est tellement dur à expliquer !

\- Mais comment tu peux ressentir tout ça à la fois ? Comment ta tête fait pour ne pas exploser ! Alors comme ça, tous tes airs de princesse, c'était juste une stratégie pour que je t'aime plus ?

\- Ça a marché ? demanda timidement Clarke.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir ô combien ! répondit-il en lui souriant. Le coeur de Clarke explosa et se gonfla de paix de bonheur et de joie. Elle eut l'impression que tout en elle chantait et rayonnait après un long et douloureux sommeil.

\- Alors tu...

\- Oui Clarke. Je ne vais pas prétendre que ça dure depuis très longtemps ou alors peut-être que si mais alors je le sais depuis très récemment. Je... J'aime beaucoup de filles. Non non excuse moi, ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Je croyais en aimer beaucoup. Dès que se présentait une fille sympa et belle alors c'était gagné pour moi et j'avais l'impression de l'aimer. Comme avec Echo par exemple. Elle était sympa, drôle, intelligente alors je l'ai mise dans mon viseur. Je l'ai invitée au resto, je l'ai bombardée de messages, bref, ce que fait un mec avec sa copine. Je croyais sincèrement que j'avais des sentiments pour elle mais elle m'a planté et j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir le coeur brisé. En fait oui, peut être qu'il l'était un peu, mais ce n'était rien à coté de ce que TOI m'a fait subir. Tu es la fille la plus agaçante que je connaisse Clarke. Tu m'énnerves parceque tu as toujours raison, parceque tu mets toujours un temps fou à te décider et parceque tu trouves toujours réponse à tout ce que je te dis. Mais il n'empêche que jamais aucune fille ne m'a fait ressentir, niveau joie mais aussi douleur, ce que TOI m'a fait subir. Je suis complètement fou quand je suis avec toi. Fou de rage, fou de rire, fou de joie mais surtout fou de toi. Oui Clarke c'est incroyable tout ce que tu peux faire de moi. Je ressent tellement de choses pour toi que je pense sans arrêt à toi. Où que j'aille je ne peux jamais t'oublier, Je ne peux plus t'oublier. Je te vois toujours. Je te sens. J'entend ta voix, je sens ton rire m'envahir. Tu es partout. Mon seul moyen d'être heureux c'est d'être avec toi.

\- Dis le.

\- Sérieusement ? Ça te suffit pas tout ce que je viens de te dire ?

\- Non. Je veux entendre Bellamy Blake me le dire. Je veux me rappeler de ce moment toute ma vie.

\- Clarke Griffin. Tu es la fille la plus incroyable que je connaisse et... Je t'aime.

\- Merci.

\- Attends j'ai juste droit à un "merci" ?

\- Je rigole gros idiot ! Clarke éclata de rire et passa les bras autour de son cou. Elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui chuchotta doucement:

\- Moi aussi Bellamy Blake je t'aime. Tu es la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux et j'ai même donné ton nom à mon prince charmant Barbie quand j'avais 7 ans.

\- Oh. C'est vraiment serieux alors ! dit-il en rigolant. Et il la serra d'autant plus fort dans ses bras. J'ai encore plus de raisons de t'appeller "Princesse" maintenant, non ?

\- Redis-le encore !

\- Princesse. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi Bellamy... Mais tu sais ca qui me ferais vraiment plaisir ?Je voudrais un rendez vous. On est bien à Paris n'est-ce pas ? La ville de l'amour !

\- Alors Paris est à nous.


	15. Merci !

BONJOUR BONJOOOOUR !

Me revoilà avec 6 mois de retards, j'en suis désolée ! Excusez moi vraiment pour cet énorme hiatus, c'est pas cool j'en suis désolée... Je sais que vous attendiez la fin de l'histoire et c'etait une erreur pour moi de la réouvrir de cette façon alors que clairement je sèche niveau idées, excusez moi ! Donc voilà ceci n'est pas un chapitre, ceci est un petit mot de remerciement pour votre attention, je viens de relire toutes vos reviews et il n'y en a pas une qui ne m'a pas touchée, merci de toujours avoir été là, ça m'a reboosté pour une nouvelle inspiration. Si certaines sont intéressée j'ai commencé à écrire une nouvelles histoire dont j'aime bien l'idée mais je suis indecise sur la forme que je devrais lui donner donc ce que je vais peut-être faire, je sais je suis une énnoooorme malade, c'est que je vais peut-être produire deux fanfictions en parallèles, sur la même histoire mais avec les deux formes différentes. Car il y en a une des deux où j'ai peur que vous soyiez frustrées qu'elle ne soit pas plus détaillée que ça, mais c'est sa forme et tout son intérêt. Quoiqu'il en soit, et quelle que soit sa ou ses formes, il faudra compter plusieurs semaines avant que je la publie car je dois me trouver une béta anglaise, et je pense avancer l'histoire PUIS la publier plutôt que de le faire au fur et à mesure comme la dernière fois, ou l'attente était irrégulière et les idées peut-être légèrement influencées par vos reviews. Quoiqu'il en soit merci pour ces beaux moments que vous m'avez fait vivre, et pour ces messages touchants que j'ai reçu, mon inspiration c'est VOUS ! ❤ Suivez moi si vous êtes intéressées par ma prochaine, idée, sinon je suis sûre que nous serons amenées à nous recroiser. Merci encore

Coco.


End file.
